I don't deserve this
by poppysmic59
Summary: The rivalry between So Random and Mackenzie Falls is stronger than ever. So when Sonny nad Chad are forced to cohabit for a little while, things get even more out of control.
1. this is war

**Author note :**

This is my first fan fiction and I hope you'll like it.

I'm french and it's the first time I try my hand at writing in English so feel free to correct the mistakes I make.

* * *

Chapter one : This is war !

**Sonny's POV**

_Oh I'm so gonna kill him !_

"You shouldn't have done this to me Chad !" I yelled when I stormed in his dressing room.

He was sitting on the couch watching TV, and didn't move an inch when I got in.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, Monroe, I thought you would know that by now"

_Of course, Chad Dylan Cooper. This guy is so … narcissistic._

_Alright you want to play this game Cooper ? You're so gonna to loose._

"So Chad let me just ask you one little question, would you?"

he finally glanced in my direction.

"Make it quick, Monroe."

I went behind him and prepare to avenge myself.

"What would happen if, I don't know, let's say hypothetically, I was to make a mess of your hair ?" I asked him putting my hands just millimeters above his blond hair, ready to make knots in it.

"You wouldn't dare" he said, not even looking at me to see what I was about to do.

"Watch me then." I said in a defying voice when I put my hands in his hair making the most knots possible before he could break away from me.

"What the hell are you doing ?!" he said once he was the farther away from me.

"You started it, Chad. Just remember, you don't want to mess with me ever again."

* * *

I turned away and went back to the prop house where I found Tawni in the same depression state she was when got here 15 minutes ago.

"It's OK Tawni he won't bother us anymore"

_Well he'd better don't or there's going to be a real war._

_What was he expecting anyway, like I was going to let him mess with my cast mates without saying anything. But he has to remember two shows can play this game._

"Tawni, go find Nico, Grady and Zora, we need a plan."

"A plan ? A plan for what."

" We're going to fight fire with fire."

"Look Sonny, I know you want to do well, but he won't quit it if we play his game. We've already tried, but nothing stops him."

"Believe me Tawni, he's going to stop bugging us."

two hours later, we were all ready to avenge ourselves.

"So everybody knows what's their job?" I asked them.

"We don't have anything to do Sonny." Zora pointed out.

"Yeah right."

I could see easily they were a little afraid to mess with Chad .

"Oh come on guys you don't even have to do anything, if we get caught I'll be the one with problems not you."

* * *

Well everything could have went as planed if Chad hadn't decided to have his own revenge.

So as a result I'm stuck in a car that won't start and he has the hand glued to his car's door.

"You're going to regret this Monroe. I swear you're going to regret this."

"Oh and how are you planning to avenge yourself now that you're glued to your car ? You can't even move." The sight of him could have made me smile and even laugh if I wasn't stuck in my car.

And on the top of that we were all on our own, everyone had left the studio.

"Chad, open my door, right now."

"Yeah so you can make fun of me. Not a chance."

"Come on Chad, I'll help you in return."

"Yeah like you would do so. I'm not stupid, Sonny. Find something else."

_When did he became such a baby. Well OK I was kinda planning to make fun of him but …_

"Chad I swear I won't make fun of you."

He stood silent for a little while and reach for something in his pocket.

"OK but it's not because I do this that I won't mess with you and the rest of the randoms in the future."

"OK, now open this stupid door Cooper." He was really getting on my nerves right now.

Once released from my car I went over to Chad and rummaged in my bag to find something to take the glue off of his hand.

"You know I wasn't expecting you to do this." he said, his eyes focused on his hand.

"To do what? Help you ? Come one Chad it's not because I played a prank on you that I'm evil. One of us was going to come and release you anyway."

He turned and glare at me, with an expression I didn't understand, he almost seemed ... amused.

"What ? Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"I wasn't talking about you helping me, I was talking about the prank."

"Oh, well I couldn't stand you playing pranks on my cast anymore, so I decided it was time for you to get a taste of your own medicine."

I was almost finished went we both heard footsteps coming our way.

"Chad ? Sonny ? What are you two still doing here." It was Mr Condor.

"uhm, well ..." I tried to say something but couldn't find a good enough explanation that wouldn't get me into trouble.

That's when Mr Condor saw that Chad's hand was partially glued to his car.

"Why the hell, is Chad's hand glued to his car Miss Monroe ?"

That was it, I was dead.

"Sonny glued me to my car Mr Condor."

_Oh you little sneak._

"Oh, he's the one who started it sir. He always messing with us, and he made something to my car too."

"Come on, I only took away your battery and trapped you in your car."

"See !" I said turning to Mr Condor. "He's the one who started it."

Mr Condor clearly had enough of us fighting with each other "Stop it !" He yelled at both of us. "You two are acting like a three years old. I have enough, come to my office first thing tomorrow morning, and bring one of your parents with you." he turned away but then came back. "and release Mr Cooper, Miss Monroe." Chad started to laugh quietly. "Oh and drive Sonny back to her house Mr Cooper."

* * *

So here it is. First chapter is done. I hope you liked it.


	2. Consequences

**author note : **

So here is the second chapter, it's a little shorter than the first one, but I hope you'll still like it.

* * *

Chapter 2 : consequences

**Sonny's POV**

As soon as Mr Condor left, Chad returned to his old self.

"You better hope nothing bad happens tomorrow, because if something does, I'll hold you responsible." Then he looked at his hand again. "You're not done with this yet !" he said exasperated.

"Oh sorry, your highness, I didn't know you were in a hurry." I replied with deep sarcasm. I looked at his face and said "OK most of the glue is gone, you should be able to pull your hand now."

He did as told even if he would never admit it.

"A thank you would be nice." I said.

"Whatever, get in the car."

_Wow is it me or is he really pissed ? _

The drive to my house was very, very silent. The only words said were mine to show him the way. When I got out of his car and closed my door he just sped away, and went back to his house without a single word.

My mother was waiting for me in the living room, deception written all over her face.

"Allison Monroe ..."

_Oh, oh, I'm clearly in trouble but for what ? Is it possible she already knows about the prank ?_

"Mom I can explain --" I tried to explain that I wasn't the one who started everything but she cut me off.

"Sure, you can explain why Mr Condor called me 20 minutes ago and told me he found you in the parking lot with Chad Dylan Cooper's hand glued to his car." _Wow everyone seems to be pissed off today._ "Sonny, what got into you, you're not that kind of girl."

"I'm sorry Mom, it's just that he kept playing pranks on us and I couldn't deal with it anymore."

I was making my way to my bedroom when she called me back.

"Oh not so fast young lady, I had a little conversation with Mr Condor and Chad's mother while you were all immature and we decided that you two needed a little lesson."

"A lesson ? What kind of lesson." that was becoming a little scary, three adults against two teenagers, that's hardly an even fight.

"Well you'll see tomorrow. Now go to your room." I had almost reached the first step when she called me back, again. "Oh, and no need to tell you you're grounded."

"What !? But I --"

"No buts Sonny. Now go to your room, and don't wake your sister up."

_Great, now I'm grounded because of this sneaky jerk. And I'll have a lesson, this just made this day the worst day ever.

* * *

_

The next time I actually had a real conversation with my mother was when we were waiting to get into Mr Condor's office the next morning.

"Look Sonny, I know that you find your punishment unfair, but you have to understand that we had to react, you kids became crazy."

I was about to protest when Chad entered with his mother, clearly he was upset too.

"But I didn't do anything" he argued. "And it's not like it was the first time I was messing with the Randoms."

_Oh, and he seems pretty happy about it. This guy has some serious issues._

His mother seemed to share my point of view. She put her hands on her hips and gave a shocked look at her son. "Oh and you're proud ? Chad it's not because nobody told you couldn't be horrible with them, that you can play pranks on every person who doesn't like your show."

"No one hates my show" he said confidence written all over his face when he turned to glare at me.

_That's it, he's clearly pushing my buttons on purpose._

I rose of my seat and went over to join their conversation, ignoring the furious look my mother gave me.

"Hi Mrs Cooper." I said very politely and then turn to Chad "Cooper."

"Monroe" he said, trying to guess what my next move would be.

I was about to tell him that sane people hated his show, when we were called into Mr Condor's office.

Once we were seated, Mr Condor gave Chad and I a pretty scary look.

"So you both know why we're here, right?" he asked.

Neither Chad nor Me responded. In fact I was pretty busy contemplating my shoes, and Chad was just being himself, a jerk, and just stared my way with an accusative look.

"Oh come on, this is all Sonny's fault --" he started to say.

"What ? You're the one who started everything. Just because you can't handle the competition."

"Really, Sonny? Really."

"Oh don't you 'really Sonny' me. You know it's true." Gosh this stupid line of his could make me furious.

"Oh, don't act like I'm the bad guy in the story, if you hadn't messed up my hair in the first place I wouldn't have felt the need to avenge myself."

"Ok ! Both of you just shut up and seat. I don't want to hear you, am I clear ?" asked Mr Condor really furious.

"Yes sir" we both answered.

"So now that everything is clear, let's get to your punishment."

_Punishment ? What ?_

"Oh don't do your 'I don't understand' look Sonny" my mother told me "You knew you wouldn't get away with this."

"But I'm already punished, I'm grounded, remember ?"

My mother gave me a look, and I stopped arguing. Mr Condor continued his explanation.

"So from now on and for the next two months you'll cohabit. One month at Sonny's house and the other at Chad's house. If something like yesterday evening happens during this period you'll both be suspended from your shows. Is this clear ?"

_What ? Cohabit ? With Chad ? Unh unh No Way._

Apparently Chad shared the same opinion.

"I can't spend two month seeing Sonny all day. Not possible OK ? I'll do anything but that."

"We're not giving you the choice here, Chad" Her mother told him. "You did this, now you're paying the price."

I turned to my mom for support "Mom ?"

"No Sonny, you have to deal with the consequences of your acts."

* * *

Once we were outside I turned to glare at Chad. "I hope you're happy ? This is all you're fault, and now I have to live with you for two months."

"Yeah, like I was happy about it ."

My mother came by us, "So kids we'll start this at our house"

_Yeah, it going to be so much fun ._


	3. technically, I can mess with them

**author note : **

I'm happy you liked the two first chapters and hope you'll like this one.

* * *

Chapter 3 : technically, I can mess with them

**Chad's POV**

_The next two month are going to feel like hell . I mean, yeah sure Sonny's mother seems kinda nice, but 2 months with Sonny, all day long, without any prank, that's going to be hard._

I was back on the set of Mackenzie Falls when Portlyn rushed to my side.

"You're fraternizing with enemy Cooper ?" she asked me "You know we actually thought you would fall for each other sooner."

"I don't have the choice --" I started to reply, when I realized what she just said "What ?!"

_Me and Sonny ? She really needs to see a doctor._

"You two are dating, right ?" she asked, a little confused by my response.

" Hell no! Are you out of your mind Portlyn ?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that, well you always fight, and I thought ..."

I cut her there "Well stop thinking, it's clearly not something you're good at."

"So you're not together ?" she asked.

"Yes, No, I mean yes we're not dating. I would never --"

"Never say never, Chad." she said before going back to her dressing room.

_What is wrong with her. Like I would ever date Sonny. Sure she is kind of cute but come on, a Random ?_

I clearly had to do something to prove everybody that I would never date Sonny. But what ? I couldn't play pranks on her or I'll be suspended. Then again, Mr Condor never mentioned that I couldn't mess with the other Randoms.

* * *

"Chad Dylan Cooper !"

_in three, two, one and there she goes …_

"What is it you didn't understand in 'suspended from your shows' Cooper ?" Sonny asked me, clearly furious.

"Nothing, I understood every single word Mr Condor said."

"Then, why is there glue on Zora's sarcophagus, and why are Nico and Grady covered with feathers ?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Well she could be quite unobservant sometimes .

"Mr Condor explicitly said that if something like yesterday evening happened we would be suspended. And yesterday we were messing with each other, so technically I can mess with your cast mates as long as I want" I said pretty happy with myself for twisting Mr Condor's rules.

_You can't argue with this Monroe, don't even think about it. You'll never be able to bit me at my own game._

"alright Chad, you win, I quit. You want to act like a jerk, go ahead, be jerk, but you won't laugh for very long, believe me." She said.

_What ? It's that easy ? _

I was about to ask her why she look so … I can't even find a word to describe her expression, when Dakota entered in my dressing room.

"Oh, hey Dakota, how's my favorite fan's doing." I said putting on the biggest smile I could manage.

"Oh, great, Chaddy" she replied with a huge smile. This same smile, faded only seconds after. "My father wants to talk with you right now." then she turned to Sonny "Oh, hi Sonny."

_Why is she nice with Monroe, she usually can't stand her. Something is clearly wrong here.

* * *

_

"You wanted to see me, sir ?" I said when I took a seat in Mr Condor's office for the second time that day.

"Yes Chad. Miss Monroe told me that you just played pranks to her cast mates. Is that true ?"

I was about to deny everything when he said. "Don't even think of lying to me, Mr Cooper."

"Well, Yes I did, but--"

"No buts Chad. I thought I'd been clear this morning, no more pranks or you'll be suspended."

_No he's not suspending me. He can't be, it's impossible, you can't suspend Chad Dylan Cooper from his own TV show!_

Apparently, my face didn't hide my surprise because he added. "No, I'm not going to suspend you Mr Cooper, not this time at least. But I want to clarify the rules for you. Any kind of prank or joke on any person working on another show and you'll be suspended."

_Any other show ?_

I was speechless for a moment, then Mr Condor asked me to go.

This little bubble of happiness was going to pay for this, _You're not getting away with this Monroe.

* * *

_

When I got back to the set everyone was looking at me, well more glaring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked them, furious.

I went to my dressing room and found Sonny sitting on my couch.

"Where do you think you are ? It's not your house, get out of here."

She didn't move, and just turned to stare at me.

"So Chad, what did Mr Condor told you?" she asked all innocent.

"Oh don't you play the nice girl with me. You told him I was messing with the other Randoms."

She stood up, and walked to the door and waited in the doorway.

"Now you can't mess with us during two month, Chad. So just be patient. Two months Chad." She teased me.

She clearly thought I would wait two months to avenge myself ? Sure I couldn't prank her and her friends for two months but it doesn't mean I can't make her life look like hell.

Again my face must have gave me away because she said "Don't even think of making me live hell because this can work both ways." Then she went back to her set, clearly happy.

* * *

_This is where hell starts_, I was in front of Sonny's house.

It seemed nice from the outside, but again, Sonny lives here so, it's not that nice.

My mother had came with me, why? I have know idea but I guess she wanted to make sure I was doing this.

The front door opened and Sonny's mother invited us in.

"Hi Chad, welcome." This women was actually really nice, she was even smiling at me. "Come on in, you too Sharon."

My mother took a step inside and I followed after her. The house was kind of nicely decorated, well for Sonny's house I guess. It was a little small though, but again, not everybody can have a house like Chad Dylan Cooper's.

"We were about to eat diner, do you want to join us Sharon?" Mrs Monroe asked my mother.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to intrude and my husband is waiting for me at home. I just came to make sure Chad was really coming."

_A little trust would be nice mother._

But how could she leave me here with these people, come on, I'm not like Sonny's family.

Once my mother was gone, Mrs Monroe took my bags and showed me the way to the dining room, where apparently the entire family was waiting for me.

"Chad is here" Mrs Monroe said when she entered in the dining room.

The little girl seated next to Sonny literally screamed when she saw me. After a few seconds, she looked at her mother. "Mom ? Why is Chad Dylan Cooper, here ?"

"He's staying here for a little while, honey."

The girl started to jump up and down, until Sonny gave her a dark look. Then Sonny's dad got up and came to shake my hand.

"So you're the boy who's messing with my girl ?" he said. It was actually scary, but then he flashed me a smile. "I was just kidding. Well, welcome to our house Chad, get a seat."

_Oh It's going to be so much easier than I thought._

_

* * *

_I hope you liked the third chapter. Feel free to review.


	4. Mackenzie Falls, Monroe version

**author note:**

So here is the fourth chapter of the story. I'm sorry it took so long but I'm in college and I had to work for my classes.

This one is a little longer than the other three, and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Mackenzie Falls, Monroe version

**Sonny's POV**

I didn't like the look on Chad's face when he took a seat for diner. He definitely was hiding something. I never saw him actually smile, I mean a real smile, not a fake one, or even laugh truly in the last year I'd been here. So the fact that he was doing this after only 30 minutes in my family, proved that something was wrong.

"So Chad, can you tell me what's going to happen tonight in Mackenzie Falls ?" Lena asked.

_Oh come on, not that stupid show, we're eating for god's sake._

I couldn't hide my distaste for the conversation topic and Chad noticed.

"What is it Sonny ?" he asked me, something evil in his eyes.

_He's pushing my buttons again, it's his new past-time or what ?_

"Nothing, it's just that well after a day working on Mackenzie Falls I thought that you wouldn't want to answer my sister's questions" I said flashing a dark glare at my sister.

_In your face Cooper, I even managed to stay calm._

If he was disappointed, he was hiding it well, because his face didn't gave anything away.

"No that's OK. Go ahead Lena, ask me anything you want to know." he said all smiles.

Lena didn't wait to ask him her questions and most of the dinner conversation had been about Chad or Mackenzie Falls. So I was relived when it came to an end and I was able to go to my room.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Wow Sonny's little sister was Very talkative. The entire dinner had been about Mackenzie Falls, and Sonny hadn't said much. She had just escape to her room when her mother called her back.

"Sonny !" she called from downstairs.

"Yeah ?"

"Come downstairs, it's family night !"

_Family night, what's that ? _

Lena who was seated on the couch explained to me "Once a week, we have an evening playing or watching a movie together. And this week it's my turn to choose what we're going to do."

_That sure sounds interesting. Get me out of here !_

Sonny got down just a minute later, with a big smile. Apparently, she liked this kind of night.

"So what have you chosen for tonight Lena ?" asked Mr Monroe.

Lena's face lit up, and then she looked my way with a big smile.

"Well, since we have Chad with us tonight, and that I always choose to do this when it's my turn to choose something for family night, I choose to --"

At this point of her sentence I turned to look at Sonny's face who had nothing to do with the face she had only seconds ago. Her sister continued "watch the last four episodes of Mackenzie Falls"

_Oh now I get it. So Monroe watch Mackenzie Falls. That's interesting._

Sonny made her way back to the stairs when her father called her back.

"No so fast it's family night and you're grounded, which means you have to watch Mackenzie Falls with us."

She started to protest but her father silenced her with a look.

"It's not because you were able bail out of this for this long that you're going to bail out this time."

_Woah, that was going to be funny. _

Sonny seated in one of the two couch, anger written all over her face.

Lena put on the DVD and everyone took a seat. Mr end Mrs Monroe, on the sofa with Lena between them, which meant I had to seat next to Sonny.

_Great_

Understanding washed over Sonny's face and she seated as close to the armrest as possible.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything on you Sunshine" I told her playfully.

"Oh, you wouldn't have time even if you wanted to."

_what does she mean ? If Chad Dylan Cooper wants to try something on someone he will and he'll have plenty of time to do so. _

"As thing goes, before the end of the first episode of your so called show I'll be back in my room" She whispered in my ear. "My father will say he has to pee when he's actually going to bed, and my mother will most likely fall asleep somewhere in the 20 first minutes."

So she thinks, she can escape from this, while I have to endure watching episode of my show. Well don't get me wrong, I love my show but it's also nice to get a break sometimes.

Unfortunately for Sonny, her father was still there when the second episode started, even though her mother had fallen fast asleep has she had predicted.

Lena was almost as scary as the little one on Sonny's show. She actually knows every single line of every single episodes.

It was bugging Sonny pretty bad to the point she threw a pillow to her to silence her. Though her sister was clearly the target, the pillow landed on her mother's head who woke up.

"Sonny ?!" she told her, a disapproving look on her face.

"What, she speaks all the lines before they do."

Was it me or did she really got into it ? A smile flashed on my face, and she saw it.

"oh don't get your hopes up Cooper. If I have to do this till the end, I'd like to be able to sleep."

What ? Sleep while watching my show ? Well sure Mrs Monroe was sleeping but, she's kinda old so … but Sonny ? No way it's going to happen.

"Sonny, be nice with him, Chad's our guest." Her father told her.

"I don't have to be nice with him. He's the reason we are stuck together for the next two months" she said angrily, giving me a dark glare.

Her father had the same look on his face, except that he wasn't looking at me but at his daughter.

"Allison Monroe, stop this right now !" he told her after realizing that his daughter was about to be rude with a guest.

"Why would I stop. You can yell at me all you want it would only make him happier." she told him and the turn to me. "Wouldn't you Chad ?"

What was I suppose to say. Like I would be happy to watch something like that? Even watching her show would be better right now.

"Sonny that's it ! Go to your room, right now !"

Sonny didn't say anything as she made her way to the staircase, but I could have swore that I'd seen a smile on her face.

Once I was sure she wouldn't hear me, I turned my attention to her father.

"You know that you just gave her what she wanted, right ?"

A smile appeared on Mr Monroe's face. " Oh, yeah I know."

I really didn't get it. Why on earth would he give her everything she wants ? She's famous but, her parents don't really seem to care since they punish her …

Mr Monroe noticed my questioning look, and came to seat next to me.

"It's a thing we do for each other."

_What ? They're fighting on purpose ? Those people are weird._

My expression didn't hide my surprise because he added. "We help each other to escape from family night when it's Lena's turn to choose the activity. She always choose to watch Mackenzie Falls and we don't really find it...diverting. No offense."

_No offense, seriously ? It's my show he's talking about. Of course I'm offended._

"Normally I would have released her sooner but since she's grounded she had to stay longer than usual."

Those people are weird. Seriously who does that ?

Mr Monroe got up and said to me, "Well I guess I can go to sleep now that I released her."

Lena gave me a large smile, well more of a creepy smile actually, when her father had left the room.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then." she said as the patted her sleeping mother on the shoulder.

Her gesture woke her up. After a few seconds Mrs Monroe noticed that neither her husband nor Sonny were here anymore.

"Where did they go?" she asked in a small voice. "Did your father let Sonny go to her room?" she asked Lena.

She didn't wait for Lena's response and made her way up the stairs. A few seconds later we heard Mr and Mrs Monroe argue.

_Gosh, there's even more drama in this house than in my show.

* * *

_

author note :

I totally forgot but I'll have the results of my first semester tomorrow, and no need to tell you that if they're not good, I'll have to work a lot more than I do now, so chapters might come even more slowly than they do now.

Sorry._  
_


	5. Guess who's coming

**author note : **

Again I'm sorry for the time it took me to write this chapter, but it's longer than the others.

Oh, and good news for you, well for me too, I got my first semester, even though I had a few pretty bad marks, so I'll be able to update sooner.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and feel free to review.

* * *

**Chapter 5 :** Guess who's coming.

**Sonny's POV**

"So how was last night?" Tawni asked me while Nico and Grady were rehearsing for a sketch.

"Well it wasn't as hard as I thought to stay as far away from him as possible, but the ride to come here this morning was hell and weird and pretty annoying too."

"What you gave him a ride to come to the studio this morning?" She asked disbelief clear in her voice.

My mother had forced us to go to work together pretending that it would be stupid to take two cars. She would have been right if we weren't talking about Chad and I, but in those circumstances it was exposing the world to the assassination of one of us.

"He's the one who gave me a ride actually, and my mother didn't let us any other choice." I added before she could start complaining about the rivalry between our two shows. "It was the most awful ride I ever had in my entire life , if you want to know."

Of course she didn't care, she was way to busy admiring herself in her pocket mirror.

_Can't this girl go ten seconds without watching herself in any kind of reflecting object ?_

It really had been awful, at least for me, because Chad never stopped commenting our evening.

"Seriously, you have a dysfunctional family, Monroe."

Like his family wasn't a little dysfunctional. Well, I wouldn't know because the only other member of his family I had met was his mother and I didn't get to talk much with the woman. But I'm pretty sure his family was much more dysfunctional than mine.

"Really Chad, really?" anger had flashed in his eyes as I had said that.

"Stop it Monroe. We had an agreement, you don't say my lines ever again!"

"Like you care about your agreements, Chad." Hey wait a minute ! "Hey, I don't remember agreeing to this !"

He gave me another dark glare and the rest of the ride had been quiet but tense.

"I'm really sorry you have to endure this because of us Sonny" Tawni said a few minutes later.

Tawni apologizing ? Is she sick or something.

"But in my defense I told you you would have problems if you played his game."

What!? She never told me that ! I would remember it. No she told me it would only make things worse, not that I would get into trouble if I got caught. I had hoped they would have stuck with me no matter what, but they didn't. Which means I have to live with Chad Dylan freaking Cooper the jerk-throb for two whole months. Yeah thank you so much guys.

Once Nico and Grady had finished we went to the cafeteria to have lunch (if it's what the thing they served us was supposed to be.)

Chad didn't bother us that us, but I figured he might have been saving his energy and serious lack of imagination when it came to fights, for tonight.

"Sonny?" Zora asked, moving her hand in front of my eyes. "Are you planning on answering this anytime soon, because the mooing is turning Grady crazy?"

I was lost , thinking about what Chad would come up with next, to have me punished, that I hadn't noticed my phone was ringing, and Grady had some serious issues when it came to cows since he had to play one in a sketch.

It was Chad who was trying to call me. "What do you want Cooper? Ruining the next two months of my life isn't enough?"

"Nice to hear you too, Monroe."

"Sarcasm, Chad ? Really ?" as I told his name, Tawni and the rest of the cast made a face. "Why are you calling me Chad ? Let's just get this over with." I turned to see his side of the cafeteria, and saw him seating with the rest of his cast. " Are you kidding me Chad ?You're sitting just across the room. Can't you just come over here and talk to me ? Or is your oversized ego so heavy your legs can't make it for more than two seconds?"

He turned my way and gave me a big smile. "Very funny Sonny. No it's just that I don't want people over here to think that I've lowered my standards when it comes to my friends."

_He is such a jerk ! I can't believe no one ever tried to punch him in the face._

"Just tell me what you want." I told him trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Nothing of consequence Sonny, Nothing of consequence."

"You don't really think I'm going to believe you, right ? Chad, I know you, and I don't have time to deal with one of your stupid pranks right now, so just tell me what you called for."

Like I would ever trust him?

I gave him the darkest glare I could manage so he could be able to see it from the other side of the room. "Chad just spit it out."

"What will I get if I tell you ?" _Is he really asking for a payback ? _"Oh come on Sonny, don't act like you don't get it. You know exactly what I'm waiting for you to say."

What ? Please ? Chad what's me to say please. Not a chance someone as self absorb as Chad could be asking for someone to say please. _Gosh what does he want me to say?_ Looking at his face I knew it wouldn't be something very pleasant on my part, his smile was way to big for that. "What do you want Chad?"

"Say that I'm the greatest actor of our generation, Sonny, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

_I knew it, he couldn't seriously be asking for me to say please._ But there was absolutely no way I was going to say that, no matter what he could tell me in return, I wasn't going to tell him he was the greatest actor of our generation.

"No way Chad. There's no way in hell that I'm going to tell you your the greatest actor of our generation." as I told this little sentence, four pairs of eyes turned my way and stared at me with astonishment clear in them. _Oh God. He tricked me, what a jerk !_

"See Sonny, it wasn't that hard to say." He told me with a huge smile on his face, and hung up on me.

That was it, I got up and went to his table. "OK Cooper. What is it you wanted to tell me ?" Hatred was rushing through my veins.

"Just that your mother called my mother, who called me, to tell you, that you have another guest at your house tonight." _What ?_

"Why didn't she called me, instead of your mother." That was ridiculous, it's not like I don't have a cell phone or something.

"Anyway, I have a show to make so, if you'll excuse me..." Chad told me when he got up and made his way to the exit.

I was so angry with him right then, that I had totally forgotten about the guest. But he turned around, "Oh, and don't be late, apparently your guest doesn't like late people, and I don't like to wait."

He had to do this on purpose, there were no other explanations. I ran after him in the hallway but ran into Mr Condor.

"Is there a problem there, Miss Monroe ?"

"Yeah, Sonny, is there a problem ?" Chad asked me. He had stopped running when he saw Mr Condor.

"Don't act like you had nothing to do in the story Mr Cooper. I know everything that is happening in my studio." Chad's face turned a little whiter. "Just go back to your sets, or I might be tempted to add a month or two to your punishment."

Chad and I did as we were told and went back to our set. The next time we saw each other was when it was time for us to go home.

"Chad would you please tell me who's coming to my house." I was trying to be on my best behavior in order to get the information I needed. "Please ?" I asked with puppy eyes. I didn't know if it would work on Chad or not, but a little smile showed on his face. I knew he would tell me everything he knew.

"Well actually Sonny, my mother didn't tell me who it was." all hopes gone, I turned to face my window and watched the road for the rest of the travel.

Chad could tell I was mad at him when I got out of his car, because I slammed the door.

"Wow, hey, easy on my baby, Sonny ! I get that you're upset with me right now, but I never told you I knew who it was, and don't be mad at me, I told you everything I knew."

I didn't react, even though it might be the closest thing to an apology I had ever got from Chad.

As I entered the house I notices two suitcases waiting by the staircase, Chad came just after me.

"So any ideas of who it could be ?" he whispered in my ear.

I didn't have time to respond, when an only to recognizable voice came from the kitchen.

"Mom, we're home." I called while making my way to the kitchen. As I opened the door I saw my grandmother and my mother speaking.

"Hey, look who's here, my granddaughter and … a boy ! Sonny, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." My grandmother told me when Chad entered the kitchen after me.

_Chad? My boyfriend ? Is everyone out of their mind ? It would be like dating … Tawni, only Chad's a boy.

* * *

_

**Chad's POV :**

_Her boyfriend ? Gosh, this old lady needs medical help._

Sonny looked a lot like her grandmother, apart from the fact that she was younger. When she had asked Sonny if I was her boyfriend, I swear I saw her blush. Sonny had a crush on me, I could bet my car on it.

"Hi Mrs Monroe, and … Sonny's grandmother." I went over the table to shake hands with her. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm working at the same studio as Sonny."

Well, obviously, the old lady, didn't know me, and I have to admit I didn't expect her to know the star of the number one teen drama, at her age.

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper, nice to meet you. So you're not dating my beautiful granddaughter ? What a shame."

"Well actually, she's the one to blame for that. She's the one denying her feelings for me."

Sonny blushed heavily, but I couldn't say if it was of anger or of shame.

"Oh so you admit you have feelings for her ?" her grandmother asked me.

_What ?_ "Wow, I never said that !" A big smile appeared on Sonny's face.

She was about to tell something when her mother silenced her with a look and turned to me.

"I'm sorry Chad but you'll have to give your room for the time Sonny's grandmother is here. You'll sleep in Lena's room ans Lena will sleep with Sonny."

Hand my room, and sleep in someone else's bed, Chad Dylan Cooper would never do that. Well except if Lena's bed is more comfortable than the one in the guest room.

* * *

**author note : **

I almost forgot to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter and Rita who reviews all the chapters, it's nice to know you like the story.


	6. A long night

**author note : **

Here is the Chapter six.

I just noticed That this story must be the longest thing I've ever written in English of my life.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6 :** A long night

**Chad's POV**

Lena's bed wasn't comfortable, at all. It was 1 AM, and I couldn't sleep. Lena's walls were covered with posters of Mackenzie Falls and some of only me, and I had to admit, it was a little scary.

If I was at home I would go in the living room and watch a movie or something, but I was stuck at Sonny's place for the month, so I guess I'll just have to stay here and find something to do until I'm sleepy enough to sleep in her bed.

I went over to her book shelve and read the titles of her books. Apart from the Harry Potter and the Twilight series, there was nothing I hadn't read before.

I chose to go through the photos on one of her wall. They weren't photos of me or my cast mates, but photos of Sonny and the rest of her family.

I was about to have a closer look on them when someone knocked lightly on the door.

"Chad, it's Sonny. Can I come in ?" she whispered.

_How did she know I wasn't sleeping ? _Not that I cared, right now any company would be great.

"Yeah, come in." I whispered when I opened the door. "You can't sleep neither ?"

"No Lena is snoring. And you ?" What a silly question to ask. _Do I look like someone who's sleeping ?_ Well, I know that I was the first one to ask it but it's still a silly question.

"I can't sleep on this mattress. I don't even know how your sister does it everyday." This girl must be insensitive not to feel all the bed-springs.

"Well My grandma will only stay with us for two days, so you'll have your room back soon." She said with a smile.

I didn't understand how she could be so nice with me after what I had done to her. "How come, you're so nice with me ? Not that I'm complaining." I added when I saw her face. "It's just that most of the time, I'm a jerk to you and your friends, and we fight almost every time we see each other, but still, you're nice with me once in a while."

Sonny blushed a little, well what I guessed was a little, the opened light was the one on the night stand. It was kind of unusual, Sonny didn't really blushed a lot when I was around. She composed her face when she saw my expression changing into one of amusement.

"Well, I think that I would feel bad if I always treated you the way you treat me most of the time." she went over the bed and sat on it. "You know sometimes you're kind of nice too, Chad. Too bad you're not like that everyday."

Even though there weren't any signs of a smile on her face, I could help myself but to laugh at her last sentence. Me ? Nice ? She had to be joking. Chad Dylan Cooper is never nice, especially to a Random, even one as cute as Sonny. _Wait, did I just said Sonny was cute ? I really should get some sleep, I'm becoming slightly delusional._

Sonny watched me with a look showing that she clearly had no idea why I was laughing. "What was so funny in what I just told you, that got you laughing ? It wasn't really nice, if you don't remember." By the end of her speech, the amused look had changed into a dark glare.

"I know it wasn't meant to be nice or funny, and I'll got you back for it as soon as I can play pranks on you again, but the fact that you think I've been nice with you got me laughing."

She looked at me like I was the one who was joking. "So you're basically saying that you're never nice to anyone ? I don't believe you Chad." She said folding her arms on her chest. "It's impossible, I can swear you're nice with me sometimes, not very often, I have to admit, but sometimes." She could be so stubborn. _I'm not nice with her ! Never had, never will !_ "If you don't see it, I guess it means you're not as big of a jerk I thought you were."

OK, this conversation had to stop. Obviously I couldn't stop it by screaming anything without waking someone up, so I had no other choice but to agree with her. "Well if you say so, Munroe, I guess you're right." _What ?_ I didn't know what else to say to shut her up about me being nice with people. I couldn't say 'Thank you', Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do 'thank you'.

A big smile appeared on Sonny's face. "Chad, did you just admit that I was right ?"

I never actually said she was right, I said that I guessed she was right, but I might let her enjoy her little victory. "Yes, you were right about me being nice with you sometimes." _Gosh, did I just did something nice ?_

"Well now that we got this fact to be true, what were you doing when I came ?" She asked when she went to the wall of photos I was planning on watching before she knocked on the door. Realizing what was on the photos, she turned to me with an horrified look. "How much of them have you got the time to look at ?"

I went to her side. "I actually didn't get the time to look at any of them, and looking at your expression right now, I guess I would have found some blackmail material." I tried to get past her but she blocked my way. "You do know I'll eventually see what's on those photos, right Sonny?"

"Well, don't count on that Cooper." She said when she started to take the pictures she thought were the most embarrassing, I guess. I didn't try to stop her. In the month I had to live at her place I had more time than necessary to find some ways to see those photos. "Why aren't you trying to stop me ?" She asked when she realized I wasn't trying to take some pictures.

"I'll see them sooner or later, so I don't want to waste my time to get them from you." Sonny seemed surprised by my answer but continued to take the pictures off the wall. When she was done she came to join me on the bed.

"So what do we do now ? " She asked me. "Are you hungry ?"

"Sonny, it's more than one in the morning, you're not planning on eating something ?" She had a gift to amaze me when I didn't expected her to.

"Of course I do. I always do this when I can't sleep. I know it's a bad habit, but it helps me. Do you want to try ?"

"I think I'll pass this time." I said but got to mt feet. The fact didn't went unnoticed.

"I thought you didn't want to eat." Sonny said when she saw me behind her.

"I said that I didn't want to eat, not I didn't want to go downstairs."

Once we were downstairs ans Sonny got herself some ice cream, she led me to the living room.

"So is living with me as bad as you thought it would be ?" Sonny asked me between two spoons of ice.

"Well I have to admit, it's not that bad. Not as good as being home, but it's kind of nice to see how someone like you lives."

"Someone like me ?" She asked. "Am I different from the people you know ?" _She could be so naive sometimes._

"Sonny, everyone I know is different from you. You just became famous, so you don't act like me, or Tawni, or even Grady. Your life is very different from the one we live. You're down to earth when most of people would have a big ego -"

"Like you, you mean?" She asked, cutting me in the middle of my explanation. "So I guess it's a compliment."

"It is, and you should enjoy it, because not everyday is the day when Chad Dylan Cooper compliments a Random." I told her and then tried to find what I was about to say when she cut me. "So as I was about to say, your family helps you o stay your old self when most of people would treat you differently. So yes, you're different from the people I know, Sonny, and I guess it's a good thing."

As I finished my monologue, Sonny had finished her ice cream and just looked blankly at me. When she came back to her senses, she asked me. "Yous till think that I have a dysfunctional family, though ?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it dysfunctional. They're weird, especially your sister. I know she's a fan but she can be scary. Your mother seems a little more strict than from the outside and your father is kind of funny when he's not criticizing my show." I paused, thinking she would protest about something, but she stayed quiet. "As for your grandmother, I think she has a problem."

This time she reacted. "How so ? I don't think she has any problem."

"Really, Sonny ? Really ?" She nodded. "Oh, come on ! She thinks we're dating. She has a problem. Who, in their right mind, would think that we, of all people, would date ? It would be like … I don't know what it would be like, but I bet it wouldn't be pretty if people in our situation were dating."

"You're only saying that because she saw right through you this afternoon. In my opinion she's still pretty sane for her age." _Like I would think this old lady crazy just because she found out that I had feelings for Sonny. Which isn't the case._ "Anyways, I bet a lot of people in our situation manage to date each other."

"You really think that, let's say, Tawni, would be fine with you if we were dating ? And that Zora wouldn't try to throw food at me ?" I paused, but not enough for her to speak. "Sonny, you have too much faith in them."

Her reaction surprised me. "Well I'm not sure how Tawni would react, but Zora would definitely try to throw food at you."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to agree with me. As for Tawni, she would be mad at you because there would be more pictures of you than pictures of her in Tween Weekly."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Like your cast would be nice with me. They can't even be nice with each other, and they're on the same show !" She had a point and I couldn't deny it. Most of them couldn't stand each other. Apart from Portlyn and I, none of them were close enough to be called friends and if it wasn't for me, they would probably fight every minute of the day.

"Well, I bet they would be nice with you if I asked them to. After all I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the number one teen drama and best actor of our generation."

When she didn't say anything to protest or agree with me, I looked at her and found her fast asleep next to me, the photos still in her hands.

She looked king of cute when she was asleep, and this time I won't deny the fact. I got up and reached for the blanket to put it over her sleeping body. In the process I took the pictures from her hands.

After a little while, I decided to get back to my room and try to get some sleep before I had to go back to the studio. I only fallen asleep as the sun began to rise.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

My back hurt when I woke up the next morning. To my surprise I was really in the living room and by bowl of ice cream from the previous night was still there next to the photos I'd taken from Lena's wall. Everything seemed so surreal, with Chad being nice. If he had seen those photos I would have died from embarrassment. Those pictures weren't that bad but he could have easily found a way to use them against me. I reached for them and noticed a note taped on the first one of the stack.

"_Nice photos Munroe, too bad no one will ever see them." _

The note didn't need to be signed for me to know who had written it. I didn't know if I could trust Chad, even though he had been nice and sweet with me last night. It made me wonder if grandma could be right about Chad's feelings for me. I didn't get much time to think about it when Chad got downstairs and entered the room.

He didn't look like someone who had slept much. "Did you get any sleep?" I asked him when he sat next to me, just like he had last night.

"Not much, but I guess it's better than nothing." He said closing his eyes, like he was about to take a nap, and then reopened them and looked at the note I still had in my hands. "I see you got my note."

"Yeah, about that, you won't say anything about anyone right?"

He took the note from my hands and held it in front of my eyes. "What's written on it Sonny? 'Too bad no one will ever see them.'." He quoted. "I think it's clear, I won't tell anyone about them."

"Well technically, it's written 'see', so it's not like you wouldn't twist the thing around and tell people about them."

He reached for a pen next to the phone. "OK, so if I add this." He showed me the note again. It was now written :

"Nice photos Munroe, too bad no one will ever see or hear about them."

"Would you trust me?"

"So you won't ever talk about those photos?" I asked just to make sure I'd understood.

"I won't." He replied simply.

"Why ?" I asked, it just didn't make any sense. The biggest jerk throb of the world couldn't seriously say that. _Chad can't refuse an occasion to blackmail me this easily._

"Well, you'll probably see pictures like that back at my house. My mother and my sister will make sure you'd seen all the most embarrassing moments of my life before you go back to your house. So I figured that, if I didn't try to blackmail you with yours you wouldn't try to blackmail me with mine." _Chad has a sister ?_

"I guess so, but if anyone talks about those photos ever, I got to drive your car." His car looked so great that I couldn't help myself but try.

"In your dreams Munroe. No one but me, has the right to drive my baby."

I was about to say that calling a car 'my baby' was the dumbest thing on earth to do when my grandmother got downstairs too. "Oh, how cute the two of you look together."

I saw Chad's grip tighten around the pen. "Hi grandma, how about we go to the kitchen and have breakfast ?" I got up and the two of them followed me to the kitchen.

Once my grandmother had passed me, Chad whispered in my ear. "And you still think nothing's wrong with her ? I swear on my car that is she ever tells something like that again I won't be able to stop myself."

_Stop himself from what?

* * *

_

**author note : **

_Thanks again for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites.  
_


	7. Oh come on, Again ?

**Author note : **

**It took me longer than usual to write this chapter, it's just that with the olimpic games I was a lot in front of my TV, so I didn't write much.**

**I hope you still like the story, but I would really like to hear what you think about it.**

**For those who are waiting to see Chad's family it will probably be in chapter 9 but there might be a little at the end of the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 :** Oh, come on. Again ?

**Sonny's POV :**

I would have thought that the ride to the studio would have been a little bit more alive after last night, but it was like nothing had happened.

"Why aren't we talking ?" I asked when I got fed up with the silence. It's not like we had nothing to talk about.

"Because I'm driving, but mostly because I don't have anything to tell you."

"Really Chad ? Do you really ?" His face turned red with anger. "Oops" I said, putting both of my hands over my mouth. I didn't want to fight with him after we had managed to get along last night.

"Yeah, like you didn't do it on purpose." He answered, turning his attention back to the road, after he gave me a dark glare.

The rest of our commute to the studio was silent apart from the music playing. I wanted to apologize, but after his reaction I thought he wouldn't believe me, even if I was sincere. So I didn't. When we got to the studio, we went over our sets, without talking to each other.

There were no signs of Tawni in our dressing room, so I decided to go to the prop house to see if any of my cast mates were there. I got a shock when I saw Nico and Grady lashed together. I went over them to release them.

"Who did this to you ? Is it Chad ?" I asked and then thought about it. Chad came with me to the studio he couldn't have had the time to do this.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he has something to do with this." Nico said when Tawni entered the room, her arms in front of her and Zora behind her.

It's then that I noticed tears on her cheeks and that her eyes were red. "Is she … crying ?" I asked Zora when Tawni sat on the couch.

"No, she's not crying, someone put pepper-spray in her mascara. She's been like that since then."

"If I see this little drama actor, I swear I'm going to kill him." Tawni said.

Zora put her hands on her shoulders "Don't worry Tawni I got it covered for you, they are in a much worse situation than -" She got cut by the screaming coming from the hallway. Chad appeared in the door frame only seconds after the screaming ended, clearly out of breath.

"Munroe !!" Boy he was furious "What have you done to my set ?" he asked coming over me. "I thought we couldn't play pranks on each other." _Is he stupid ?Like I would have had time to do anything._

"Chad I didn't do anything to -"

"Oh save it, would you. I know it's you. Mr Condor will hear about this, believe me" He said pointing a finger at me. This was enough to get me angry.

"Oh, so all of a sudden, you're a saint, Chad ? For your information, I found Nico and Grady lashed together when I got here, and Tawni can barely see because of you !" Chad seemed a little shocked to hear me yell at him.

Tawni got up and tried to come our way but she stumbled over the coffee table. "Sonny , would you do me a favor and kill him for me ?" She asked when she got up. Chad laughed.

"Chad, that's not funny ! What if she can't see anymore ?" Chad shot me a dark glare and was about to answer my question, certainly with something not nice at all, when we were called to Mr Condor's office. Again.

"I'm starting to become sick of the two of you." he told us when we entered his office "Can't you get along for a week ?"

"But Mr Condor, I didn't do anything, it's all Sonny's fault." _What ? My fault, I didn't do anything._

"Are you stupid Chad ? I got here at the same time you did ! You drove with me here !"

"The two of you just stop it ! Would you act your age and not your shoe size." Once he got our attention he put his hands on his desk. "I know that none of you done this, well not him or herself at least, but I was clear about this earlier." _What, he can't suspend us, well me, I didn't do anything._ "You'll have to live together for three months."

"What ?" Chad and I asked at the same time. I would rather be suspended than to live with him for three months, and looking at his expression he must have felt the same way.

"But Mr Condor -" Chad tried to protest.

"No. until your two shows learn to live together, I will add a month each time I call the two of you in my office. Now go, and tell your cast mates to stop this. We're not in some sort of zoo."

"This is all your all your fault." Chad told me once we were outside Mr Condor's office. "Can't you keep your mouth shut once in a while ? I've always been like this with them and he never called me in his office, but since you came here, I'm the bad guy of the studio."

"Keep my mouth shut ? I want to live with you as much as you want to live with me !" And then I went to the prop house, without listening to what he was telling me.

When I reached the prop house I saw Tawni stretched out on the couch, a wet towel on her eyes. "Tawni, how are you felling ?" I asked.

"I've been better, but I can almost see the colors properly now." she said, but when she removed the towel from her eyes, they were even redder than when I left. "Marshall wants me to see a doctor so my mom is coming to get me." This was my last chance to talk to them at the same time.

Once Nico, Grady and Zora came into the prop house, I could tell them the bad news. "Look guys, I know you were trying to help me this morning, but because of all this I got in even more trouble. Mr Condor has added a month to our punishment and will keep adding months until everyone stops to play pranks on the other show." As I told them that, their faces turned into an expression of horror.

"What ?" Zora almost screamed. "So, it means I can't use my food launcher on them ?" She asked me with sad eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But how are we supposed to defend ourselves against those … those … them ? It's not like Chad and his …, well cast mates, for lack of a better word, will stop their pranks." Nico said, and he king of had a point. I mean apart from the fact that Chad and I would be stuck together for much longer that we had thought, he would clearly enjoy messing with us.

"Look, I know it's going to be hard, but I've already been in trouble for playing his game once, I had my share, OK ? So please, don't do any thing, three months is enough." If I have to live with him for more than three months I might do something really stupid.

"Well I can do nothing but try. I can't promise I won't throw any kind of food their way in the next three months." Zora said. Well at least she's willing to try. I'm not sure Nico and Grady would be willing to do like her. It's kind of understandable though, Chad is always making fun of them.

I turned to look at Nico and Grady. "Guys ?" _please just say yes, please say yes. I don't want to spend the rest of my life living with Chad. _"Please ?"

"No way !" Nico said. "I won't let him have his way ! That's not fair, he's always messing with us ! Why do we have to be the first to stop anyway ?"

"They have to stop too, Nico, and if it makes you feel better you can always mess with them when all this is over. So please, just stop for now." _Why can't they understand that I'm the one who has to deal with this afterward, I'm the one who has to live with Chad Dylan freaking Copper ! It certainly has good sides, when Drama boy is nice, not when he's mad about something I didn't even do._

"Can we decorate their set like Narnia ?" Grady asked, and everyone turned to stare at him. _Seriously ? This guy is totally obsessed with this movie._

"If you want" I said, unsure of the tone I was supposed to use. Well you have to admit, it's not something you hear everyday. "As long as you wait till I'm not trapped with Chad anymore."

"Yeah ! " He said jumping up and down. When he saw that Nico wasn't jumping with him, he stopped. "Oh come on, It's Narnia ! Narnia !" Nico didn't show any reactions.

"Nico, please. It doesn't have to be Narnia. Do what you want. I'm just asking for a truce here, not for permanent peace."

"OK. But only because it's for your sake."

"Thank you." I turned to Tawny who was still stretched out on the couch. "Tawni ?"

"Oh, I'm far too pretty to play their games." She said waving one of her hands in the air. "And I won't be here for, at least the end of the week so you don't really have to worry about me."

"Tawny, it's the end of the week." I told her "We're on Friday."

"Oh. Well scratch the last part then."

Now that the problem was solved, I reminded of what Zora had said when she brought Tawni to the prop house. "Zora, what have you done to Chad's cast ? Just so to know."

"Oh, nothing that bad. We just took all their furniture, and if I might say, some pieces were pretty heavy."

_Wow, they took everything out of their set ? No wonder why Chad was so mad. How could he go on with his life when there weren't any mirrors to watch himself ?_ He chose this time to enter. _Doesn't he have his own set ? _

"OK, where are they ?" He asked me. _Gosh he has a thick skull, or maybe a hearing problem._

"I. Don't. Know." I said separating each word. "I didn't knew what they had done until thirty seconds ago." _Why can't he believe me ?_

"Yeah, you already tried this one on me Munroe. So where are they ?" He asked.

"Zora, tell him where you put their furniture, please." I really didn't want to fight with him about that. If he wants to be stubborn, I'll let him be.

Zora got up and Chad followed her outside.

After a little while, Tawni went back to her place with her mother and Nico and Grady went to the cafeteria. The day was almost over but with all the furniture they have to put back in their set, I guessed I had still a little time till Chad would come to go back to my house, so I watched TV.

"Bye Sonny." Zora told me when she left, Nico and Grady with her.

It was almost six PM when I started to get bored, so I decided to go and get Chad. To my surprise , the set was empty of people, the furniture was back in place.

"Chad ?" I called, making my way to his dressing room. No answer. I knocked on his door, but again no one answered. So I tried to get in, but the door was locked.

"He left an hour ago." Someone behind me said. I turned around and found Portlyn leaning against the wall.

"What ? He left without me ?" I couldn't believe it, how could he do this to me ?

"Yeah, he was mad so he left." she said simply. _So because drama boy is mad he earns the right to left me here._ I was about to ask her if she was serious when I noticed she had left. _Great, so now I'm alone and I have to get home before my parents or I'll be grounded for the rest of my life._

When I got out of the studio, it started raining. _Great, this just made this day the worst day ever._ I started to make my way to the sidewalk when my phone started ringing. The caller ID said it was my mom. _Great._

"Sonny ?" She asked.

"Yes, mom. It's me." She's calling my phone. Who else would it be ?

"Are you home yet ?"

"No. I'm still at the studio." No need to tell her that Chad left me here, it would make thing worse. "Why ?"

"Just so to know. I'm not done here yet and your father has a meeting, so don't wait for us to eat. OK ?"

"Yeah, sure."

When I hung up my phone, I was already soaked and the rain was now pouring down. So I started to make my way back to my house."

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

Portlyn had just called me to tell me that Sonny was on her way and I was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Why are you smiling, Chad ?" Lena asked me.

"Oh, no, for nothing." I was prepared for her to push me but she just let it go. This girl can't be Sonny's sister. They're nothing alike. Sonny would never let this go.

I had decided to avenge myself. We weren't supposed t play pranks on each other and she had played a prank on me today. She was always saying that she didn't do anything but I'm sure it was her idea. Sure she wouldn't have had the time to do it, but only her could have had that idea.

So I left her at the studio, and Portlyn just told me Sonny had decided to come back by herself. It was raining outside, and this made my day. Too bad I didn't bring a camera with me because the picture is going to be hilarious.

"Why didn't Sonny came home with you already ?" Lena asked me, her eyes glued to the screen.

"She was still working when I left. She told me Tawni would give her a ride home." _Well OK this was a lie, but she wouldn't know if I was lying. She believes everything I tell her._

I looked at my watch one more time, it's been twenty minutes since Portlyn had called me, so Sonny would be here soon. I had to get rid of Lena.

"Don't you have homework or something?" I asked, hoping it would work.

"Yeah but I still have time, It's not even seven yet." Shoot. I have to find something else.

"I think your grandmother Is calling you." I said my fingers crossed.

"Really ? I didn't hear her. This show is so great." She said, getting up. "Thanks for telling me." Then she went upstairs.

Just then, Sonny entered. She was completely drenched with rain. Her hair was dripping, and her mascara was running. I was right, it was hilarious. She shot me a dark glare and went upstairs.

Her reaction, well more her lack of reaction, surprised me. I would have thought she would yell at me first thing after she opened the door, but no, I only got a dark glare. That's not even funny.

When she got downstairs, she gave me another glare, but didn't say anything. She was wearing dry clothes but her hair was still wet.

Her mother came back soon after. "Hi everyone !" Then she noticed Sonny's hair. "Sonny, why is your hair wet ?"_ Oh, shit, I'm in trouble._

A smile appeared on Sonny's face. "I took a shower and I didn't dry them." she answered. She took some plates and went to the dinning room. When she was next to me she whispered. " Don't worry, you'll get suspended soon enough Cooper."

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

_He's afraid. I know he's afraid I'll tell someone what he did tonight, but he's safe till Monday morning. He is so going to be suspended._

I didn't see the point of telling my mother because she couldn't really do anything to Chad, she's not his mother, thank god for that. So I just lied, and my voice didn't gave me away, that was a first.

Everything went as planned until Sunday morning , when I woke up with the worst headache ever. When I went downstairs to take my breakfast, my mother saw that something was wrong.

"Are you OK sweetie ?" She asked me. I knew that lying wouldn't save me this time, so I told her the truth.

"I just have a headache, It's nothing." She almost ran to put her hand on my forehead.

"Oh my god Sonny -" She stopped and ran out of the kitchen, I followed her. When she ran through the living room, everyone looked at her.

"Connie ?" My father asked her. "What's wrong ?"

"Sonny is sick !!" She almost yelled. That's when I started to cough. "See ? I told you !!" When I turned to Chad, I saw that his face was paler than usual.

"Well, I'm not surprised " My grandmother said. "What did you expect Allison ? You came home completely drenched two days ago."

"What ? But I thought you came back here with Chad." My mother said clearly angry. Chad grew even paler than he was minutes ago. "Why didn't you came back with Chad, Sonny ?" She asked me. When I was about to come up with a lie she said "Allison Munroe, don't even try to lie to me."

"Well … I uh, ..." I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. My mother turned to Chad.

"Why did my daughter had to walk home under the pouring rain, Chad ?" She asked him, anger clear in her voice. I didn't thought he would answer but he did.

"I left her at the studio because I was mad." His answer didn't please my mother.

"You left her there ?" She yelled making my headache worse than it already was. "I can't believe it. Because you were mad ?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Munroe, I didn't think -" He tried to apologize but my mom cut him. Apparently she didn't know how hard it was to have an apology from Chad.

"Of course , you didn't thought. Who on Earth would do something like that if he or she had thought about it first ?" She continued to yell. I went by her side.

"Mom, look calm down -" I tried.

"Calm down ? Did you hear that ?" She asked my father. "She wants me to calm down when my baby is sick -" She cut her sentence there and looked at me apologetically. "Oh Sorry honey, I forgot about your headache."

"It's OK" she put her hands on my shoulders and led me to the stairs.

"Let's get you to bed. I'll call the doctor." the she turned to Chad. "I'm not done with you, young man." She told him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review I'm a bit superstitious so 13 reviews that's not so good, even one review would make my day.**


	8. At her own speed

**author note : **

**Again sorry for the time it took me to write this chapter, I got back to college this week.**

**This Chapter is pretty long, and I hope you'll like it.**

**That's to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this one too.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : at her own speed**

**Chad's POV :**

Once the doctor had left Mrs Munroe came downstairs and shot me a dark glare. If looks could kill, I would probably be dead. "OK, your turn young man." She said still angry. I wanted to know how Sonny was doing, but I didn't dare to ask. The woman was mad enough at me.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Munroe. I know it's my fault -" I tried to apologize one more time but she cut me again. _Does she know how rare an apology from Chad Dylan Cooper is ? Apparently she doesn't._

"Of course it's your fault, and I hope you feel really sorry for what you've done because Sonny is really sick." The last part didn't please me. Sure Sonny an I didn't get along very well, but I felt bad about what happened. "Now, I know that I'm not your mother, so I won't tell you how disappointed I am, but I can't let this go, so you'll have to help us." _Is she punishing me ? Really ? Is she serious about that ?_ "We won't be here tomorrow, so you'll have to drive Sonny's grandmother to the airport."

"Mrs Munroe, not that I don't deserve the punishment, but I can't. I have to go to the studio tomorrow." I said. She was really serious about it.

"No you don't. Mr Condor and your mother are on their way, they'll explain everything to you." Mrs Munroe got up and left the room. _What was all this supposed to mean ? Why are Mr Condor and my mom coming ?_

Only ten minutes later Mr Condor and my mom arrived, both of them an angry look on their face, but neither of them talked at first. They went to the living room where Mrs Munroe was waiting for them. I sat on the couch, the three of them facing me.

"Chad, I'm very disappointed in you right now, and so is your father. How could you do this to us ?" My mother said first. Then Mr Condor continued.

"Mr Cooper, I think I've been clear about this before and I'm sure you're the one to blame here, so I have no other choice but to suspend you for the week." _What ? Suspended ? But it's my show, he can't suspend me._ An expression of horror appeared on my face.

"Chad, you can't expect to get away with everything." My mother said. "You did something really bad and really mean and now Sonny is sick." I couldn't believe it. I was suspended. Me . Chad Dylan Cooper.

"But what about the show ?" I couldn't help myself from asking. They couldn't possibly shoot an episode of Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie.

"Don't worry, we are canceling the two shows this week, it's not a problem." Mr Condor answered. _Why are the two shows canceled ? So Random could go on without Sonny for a few days._ I was about to ask but both Mr Condor and my mother got up and Mrs Munroe showed them the way to the exit. Mr Condor left first.

"Connie, I'm really sorry about this -" My mother apologized.

"Don't worry, Sonny will be fine." Mrs Munroe said.

My mom came next to me. "Now son, you listen to me. Do everything Connie tells you and make sure Sonny is doing great. OK ?" she asked me.

"Yes mom." I said a little ashamed of myself.

"See you next week, honey !" She said and then kissed my forehead. "And please behave." She said before she left. Mrs Munroe closed the door behind her and turned to me. She looked less angry.

"Come with me, you're going to help me with lunch." She told me and took the way to the kitchen. "First we have to wash the dishes from breakfast."

As she was washing the dishes, I had to dry them and then put everything on the kitchen table for her to put in place later. Ten minutes later, the silence was killing me. "Mrs Munroe ?"

"Yes Chad." She said handing me a plate.

"I was just wondering … How's Sonny doing ?" All I knew was that she was sick and I had concluded that she would probably take one or two days off, but no one had confirmed anything.

She turned to stare at me with a puzzled expression. Why does everyone seems to think that I don't care about anyone but myself. After a little while she answered me. "Well, she has a bad cold, she'll recover but the doctor gave her the week off." She said.

The week off ? That didn't do any good to my guilt. I had been so stupid. I should have gone and get Sonny as soon as Portlyn told me she was walking home. But no, I had to be the jerk everyone seems to think I am and let her walk under the rain. "Mrs Munroe, please don't cut me this time." I started. I couldn't apologize one more time to her without going crazy. She nodded. "I'm really sorry about everything I put you through, it's just that I didn't think that she would walk home under the rain."

I prepared my ears for the yelling, but when she talked her voice was nice and soft. "It's OK, Chad. I know you didn't want it to go that far." She said a small smile on her face. "And I think I owe you an apology too." _What is wrong with them ? Why do they always feel like they have to apologize for something ? _Mrs Munroe continued oblivious to my inside struggle. "I'm sorry I didn't let you apologize earlier. Sonny told me how rare it was, so I thought that I might apologize since you tried many times."

"You don't have to apologize, you were angry and I deserved it."

Once the dishes were done Mrs Munroe let me go. "But I thought I had to help you with lunch ?" I said. Well I wasn't complaining, do the dishes was pretty bad, but I didn't thought she would let me go.

"It's the first time someone asks about something they were supposed to help me with. Usually they just go." She said laughing. I stayed there and watched her. "Just go !"

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

The doctor had just left. He told me that I needed to stay in bed for at least three to four days. So it meant that I had to stay home for the week and my mom had just told me that Chad was suspended for the week. I was happy about that because he deserved to be suspended but it meant that I had to put up with him for an entire week.

"Knock, knock." My grandmother said when she entered my room. "Are you OK ?"

"Grandma, I'm sick." I just told her.

"Yes, I know that." She said as she sat at the end of my bed. "I meant are you OK as I, do you need anything, Allison."

"Oh" I just said. "No, I'm OK. Thanks grandma." Then she left, but I didn't even had the time to blink that my father was in the doorway.

"How's my little girl doing ?" He said and sat in the same spot my grandmother had just left. I just wanted to do one thing : sleep. But everyone in the house was making it very difficult right now.

"I'm tired dad, can you tell everyone that I'm sleeping ?" I asked, hoping that it would ring a bell, but he stayed where he was.

"Sure thing Sonny." I stared at him for almost five minutes before he understood. "Oh, Sorry." Then he left and closed the door behind him.

I was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on my door. _Are you kidding me ? _"Sonny, can I come in ?" _Chad ? What the hell is he doing here ?_

I got out of my bed and opened the door. "What do you want ?" I said angrily.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said. _Oh so now he cares, but when I was walking under the rain, he was to busy being mad at me for something I didn't do._

"Well, I'm sick and it's your fault, so I'm not doing very well, thanks for asking. Now leave and let me sleep." I said and closed the door on him.

I want to my desk, took a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote :

"If you value your life a little, let me sleep."

and tapped it on my door. The trick must have worked because I was able to sleep for a few hours before my mom brought me lunch. It was one of the advantages of being sick. I could go all day long without having to get out of my room.

"Sonny, what was that note doing tapped on your door ?" She asked me, showing me the sheet of paper.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I wanted to sleep and everyone was coming here to see how I was feeling -"

"It's OK, but next time, try to be nice." She said and kissed my forehead but backed away quickly. "Oh My god, Sonny, you have a fever. Did you take your pills ?"

"Mom, calm down. I just took them, it doesn't work that fast, it's not magic." I told her but it didn't seem to work very well. "So did you let Chad apologize ?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"Yes I did, but don't try to change the subject Sonny." _Shoot, I should have known it wouldn't work._ "But you should let him apologize too. He feels like crap Sonny."

Well apparently it worked better than I had thought. "How do you know he feels like crap ? Did he told you ? " I asked her.

"No, but I can tell by the look on his face when he came downstairs earlier." She could be so naive sometimes.

"Mom, he was faking it, he's an actor, it's his job to make people think he feels something he doesn't." I explained her.

"Whatever you say Sonny, bur I'm pretty sure he wasn't faking it this time." She said and left the room before I had a chance to say anything.

When it was time for everyone to go to bed, Chad knocked on my door one more time. "Sonny, can I come in ?"

"Leave me alone, Chad. I'm sick, you got what you wanted." I wasn't going to be fooled by his 'apologizes'. In reality, he was happy with himself, I wasn't going to buy it.

"Sonny, I didn't want you to be sick -" he said, and Lena got up.

"Would the two of you shut up. Some of us have school tomorrow morning." It was enough to shut Chad up.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

It was my last night in Lena's room, thank god for that, and like all the nights before I had difficulties to find sleep. This time it wasn't because of the mattress, that I had grown used to, but because of Sonny's reaction. The only thing I wanted to do was to apologize but she wouldn't let me do it, and it was bugging me. She had been the one who told her mother how rarely I would apologize, but she was the one refusing my apologizes now.

I had to admit that Sonny's reaction wasn't the only thing keeping me from sleeping, my guilt was the other thing. I had never felt guilty for doing something for such a long time. It would usually last five minutes, until someone would tell me how gorgeous I was or something like that, but it's been a day and I still felt guilty. Of course I won't tell anyone about that or else people would think that I actually had a heart and that I could experiment feelings like guilt.

After a long sleepless night, Mrs Munroe came to wake me up, so that Sonny's grandmother wouldn't miss her flight. "OK Chad, I trust you with this. Her flight leaves at ten thirty so you still have a little time. You won't have to cook anything, everything is in the fridge, you'll just have to put it in the microwave." She said everything in one breath. "If Sonny feels bad, the emergency numbers are on the fridge, and please make sure she takes her pills." She was in the doorway ready to go and turn around to look at me. "And there's a list of things I want you to do today on the kitchen counter."

So I was still punished after all, but I didn't really mind, it would give me opportunities to apologize to Sonny. Once Mrs Munroe was gone I went to the kitchen and found the paper she was talking about. On it I could read :

"-Do the dishes

-vacuum the living room

-Do the laundry"

Do the dishes, I could do, I did it the previous day. Vacuum the living room, I could do too, at least once I had figured out how to start the thing. But the laundry was another thing completely, I had never done it before, I had a maid for that.

To my relief, on the other side of the paper, Mrs Munroe had written :

"If you don't know how to do something, ask Sonny, she'll help you."

well, I hoped she would help me or else I'll be in trouble.

The time to drive Sonny's grandmother to the airport came faster that I would have thought. I had put her suitcases in the trunk of my convertible and we were both ready to go when I thought about something. "Shouldn't I lock the door ? Sonny is still sleeping." I asked her.

"Well, do you have a key ?" She asked me back.

"No, I'm not living here. Why would they give me a key, I'll only be here for three months." Well, if my cast mates can stay out of trouble.

"Why are you asking then ? You don't have a key, so don't lock the door. Now drive or I'll miss my flight." The old lady had a point. Even if I had to lock the door, I couldn't because I didn't have a key. So I just closed it and drove to the airport.

I was still thinking about how Sonny would do anything to keep me from apologizing, but I won't let her have her way. No matter how much she didn't want to hear my apologizes, she was going to hear them. I only had to find a way to have her attention.

"She'll come around, you know." Sonny's grandmother told me. How did she knew what I was thinking about ? "Don't do anything, she'll come around when she's ready to hear what you have to say."

"How can you be so sure ?" It's not like Sonny was incapable of holding a grudge against someone, especially me.

"I'm not sure. I know her, and you have to let her go at her own speed." I couldn't believe it. I was taking advice from Sonny's grandmother. _What's wrong with me ? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't take advice from anyone. Well, I know what's wrong with me. I feel guilty as hell. That's what's wrong with me._

We finally reached the airport, and I helped her suitcases. "There you go, Mrs Munroe." I said closing the trunk. She came closer to take her suitcases and turned to face me.

"It was nice meeting you Chad. Sonny might not know it yet, but you're a nice guy." She said and hug me. It took me by surprise, but I didn't have time to protest that she has let go of me. "I hope I'll see you soon, and take good care of my granddaughter will you." Why did she felt the need to remind me that Sonny was sick and that I was the one to blame for it ?

"Sure Mrs Munroe." I said, fighting with myself so my guilt won't show on my face.

"She'll come around, Chad." She said one last time before she went into the airport to take her flight back to Wisconsin. _Why does she keep saying this anyway ? Sonny won't let me apologize like that. She would never come to me and let me apologize._

I didn't want to admit it, but maybe Sonny's grandmother was right after all, I thought on my way back to Sonny's house. After all, I had tried it my way yesterday, and it didn't work, and she had known Sonny for much longer than I had so I might take her advice.

When I reached Sonny's house, she was still asleep. _Gosh this girl sleeps a lot, it was almost noon and she was still sleeping._ I would have loved to sleep too but I had shores to do. I started by doing the dishes, and to my surprise it wasn't as bad as yesterday but it was much longer since I didn't know where to put everything.

When I was done with the dishes I was starving. I took the food Mrs Munroe had prepared for us out of the fridge, and put it in the microwave. I ate in the kitchen and then washed my plate.

Since Sonny was still sleeping I couldn't ask her to help me with the laundry and I didn't want to wake her, so I called the only person who could help me right there. I dialed my house number, after a few second someone answered.

"Cooper residence, What can I do for you ?"

Exactly the person I needed to talk to. "Margaret, it's Chad." I just told her.

"Oh Mr Chad, what can I do for you ?" She said a little surprised.

"Well I need you help, Margaret. Do you know how to do the laundry ?" I have to admit that this question was pretty bad, more stupid. _She's a maid, of course she knows how to do the laundry._

"Yes Mr Chad. Do you want me to come there and do it for you ?" Wow the offer was very tempting, but I'm pretty sure Mrs Munroe wouldn't be happy and my mom would probably disapprove too.

"No Margaret. I just need you to tell me what I have to do." I told her, making my way to the laundry room. "OK I'm ready. What do I do first ?" I asked her.

Margaret started my explanation and I followed them. Who would have thought that I would do the laundry myself. It wasn't that hard in fact, if you knew what to do.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper doing the laundry." An hoarse voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Sonny in the doorway. She didn't look great. She was pale, apart from her nose, which was red. "I never thought I would see that day." She said with a huge grin.

"Margaret, I have to go. Thank you." I said hanging up my phone. "So you're actually awake." I said and looked at my watch. "at almost two in the afternoon." I know I was supposed to stay quiet, but she was making it difficult. "There's food in the fridge if you're hungry." I said, taking the vacuum cleaner in my hands and walk to the living room.

She went to the kitchen, and I started to vacuum the living room. Sonny came in and sat on the couch. _Is she making this on purpose ? _"Why are you doing this ?" She asked me.

"Because I have to. Your mother made me a list." I answered through clenched teeth. I knew she would make fun of me.

"Well too bad no one's here to see this. No one will believe me if I said that." She said going back to the kitchen.

Sonny and I didn't talk for the rest of the day, but at least we didn't fight either. It has to count for something. This evening Sonny ate, but neither of us talked.

"Is she still mad at you ?" Mrs Munroe asked me, when Sonny went back to her room.

"Yes. I can't blame her for that, but she won't let me apologize, and that I can totally blame her for." I told her.

"Yes Sonny is quite stubborn. But she'll come around when she's ready to hear your apologizes." _Why is everyone telling me this ?_

"Well I hope you're right." I said and went to my room when my cell phone rang. "CDC here."

"You're so dead, Cooper." A girl almost yelled in the phone.

"Tawni ?" I said looking at the caller ID. _Why is she calling me ? But more important, How did she get my number ?_

"You're lucky we can't prank you anymore Chip. You made Sonny sick, and if you mess with her you mess with me, remember that." She said and hung up. _How dare she hung up on Chad Dylan Cooper ?_

That was just great. _Everyone hates me, Sonny is sick, She won't let me apologize and she gives me the silent treatment. And now I have the Randoms ready to rip my head off, and I'm suspended !_ Being Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't so great right now.

At least I had a bed in which I could fall asleep in, if I could stop feeling like crap for any length of time. She had to come around quickly or I'll go mental keeping my mouth shut when she's around.

Nothing changed in the next three days. No talking, no looking, no nothing. I had stopped hoping she would come around. She was always in her room, only going downstairs to eat, ans I still felt like crap. I only had one day to make things right between us again before we had to go to my place. So on Friday morning I went to her room directly after I woke up.

"Sonny?" I said once I knocked on the door. I had no answer. _Stupid silence treatment._ "Sonny, please I have to talk to you." I said my forehead pressed against her door. Still no answer. _Fine, you want to play it this way Munroe._

I sat against the wall next to her door. "Look Sonny, I know you don't want to talk to me, and I understand completely. I was a jerk, and what I did to you last week is unforgivable. I just need to get it out of my system right now, so I'm just asking you to listen." She didn't say anything. Usually she would have opened her door or yelled me to go to hell. So I continued.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, really, very, sorry. I never felt guilty for something this long since, … Well I never felt guilty like that ever. I just wanted to apologize but you were so stubborn, and I felt like crap, and then you gave me the silence treatment, which by the way is worse than you yelling at me, and it made me feel even worse. So there it's said, I'm sorry. And don't make me do it again or I'll go mental."

I got up and knocked on her door again. "Sonny, please talk. I know I'm a conceited jerk and that I totally deserve the silent treatment -"

"Oh, damn right you deserve it." She told me, but her voice came from behind me.

"For how long were you here ?" I asked her.

"Long enough to ear you apologize and tell me you feel like crap." She said. Her face didn't show any expression. No hints to tell me if she was still mad at me or not.

"And ?" I asked her, trying to know is she would accept my apologizes.

"And what ?" She asked me back. "Oh, your apologizes ?" I nodded. "Well, I accept them, but only because you left me alone for three days and that you really to make amends to my mother." She said.

"So, you're still mad at me ?"

"Yep." She said, getting in her room, but she didn't close the door.

"Are you going to forgive me anytime soon ?"

"Nope." She replied, sitting on her bed.

"Could you make sentences with more than a word ?" I asked, This is really annoying.

"I could, but I won't." She said, a huge grin on her face.

"But you just did Sonny." I said, a smile on my face. Everything was back to the way it was before.

"Did not"

"See you just did it again." I said, trying to suppress a laugh.

She jumped off her bed and came in the door way to face me. "Did not."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too" I said hardly able to stop myself from laughing.

"Did not"

"Did not"

"Did too." She said and then realization came to her. "Hey, you can't use this trick on me, it's mine !"

"It looks like I just did."

A smile was still on her face even if I could see anger in her eyes. "Good to fight with you again, Chad." She said and gave me a hug. _Where did that came from ? One second we're fighting and the next thing I know she's hugging me. _She pulled away and closed the door, leaving me standing in the corridor.

I don't know why, but when she pulled away from the hug, it made me feel weird, like something went missing. _What are you talking about Chad, it's just your body messing with you._

I went downstairs and took my breakfast and then went back to my room to pack my things. Tonight I will sleep in my bed, living like I was used to, for two weeks before I'll have to come back here.

The day passed in no time and we were on our way to my house.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

Wow, Chad has some seriously sick house. That's all I can say, compared to mine, his is gigantic.

"Mom ? Dad ? I'm home !" Chad screamed in the hallway. There was a huge staircase and the floor was covered with marble. It was just beautiful.

"Chad !" Mrs Cooper said and took her son in a tight hug. After a few seconds, she pulled away and Chad blushed. Aw that's so cute. What ?! What is wrong with me ? I must still be sick. "And Sonny !"She said and gave me a hug too. "That's so nice to see you again. How are you feeling honey ?"

"Better. Thanks, Mrs Cooper." I told her.

"Oh, no, no. Call me Sharon, Sonny." She said with a big smile. "Caydee, come downstairs would you, your bother is back !" She screamed, and a few seconds later we heard someone running above our heads.

"Chaddy !!" A tall and blond girl yelled from the top of the stairs, and then rushed to her brother's side and pulled him in a hug, just like her mother had done only minutes ago. _And he thinks I'm too happy._

"Nice to see you again too, Caydee." Chad told her, and blushing more heavily. "Caydee, could you let go of me, please. I can't feel my arms anymore."

"Oh, sorry." She said when she pulled away, her eyes landing on me. "Oh, and you must be Sonny. I'm Caydee, Chad's sister." Oh she was the one supposed to make anything to humiliate him while I was here. "I'm so happy to meet you, Chad talks about you all the time."

"Oh he does ?" I asked, looking his way, a smile on my face, he was very busy looking at his shoes. He was right, she would do anything to embarrass him.

"Yes everyday." She said.

"Caydee, shut up." Chad told her.

"Chad, be nice with your sister, we have a guest." Mrs Cooper told him. "Margaret !" She screamed, a woman appeared almost immediately.

"Yes, Mrs Cooper ?"

"Could you please take Sonny's suitcase and put it in Caydee's room." She told her and the woman came next to me and took my suitcase. Caydee turned to look at me.

"You'll be sleeping in my room when you're here, I'll take one of the guest rooms." She told me with a big smile, the same Chad would have on his face when he was about to laugh.

"Oh, you don't have to lend me your room, I can sleep in a guest room. After all I'm a guest." I said. That was so sweet of her but I didn't want to take her room away from her.

"Don't be silly Sonny. I'm only here during the week-ends, then I have to go back to college."

The front door opened, and a blond man entered the room. "Chad, son, you're back, at last. I was starting to get lonely here with your mother and Caydee." He said when he saw his son in the hallway. Then he saw me. "And who's this young girl here ?" he asked and turned back to Chad. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." _Really ? Again ? Why does everyone Chad and I are dating ? _

"She's not my girlfriend. Dad this is Sonny." he told his dad with a bored voice.

"Oh." His father said. "Well Sonny, Welcome." He said shaking my hand. "It's really nice to meet you. I hope you'll have a great time here with us." He said with a smile and turned back to Chad. "You and I will have t talk. Now if you will excuse me, I still have a few phone calls to make." With that he went upstairs.

"Come on Sonny, I'll give you a tour of the house before we eat." Caydee said taking me by the hand and pulling me in the house. Before we exited the hallway I saw Chad mouth "Sorry."

Chad's sister was very … active and … loud, as she gave me a tour of the house. When we got upstairs she showed me her room, which would be mine for the time I would stay here. "And across the corridor, there's Chad's room." She told me. The door was open and I saw Chad seating on the floor.

"Come here, Pudge." He said and a cute little dog came on his lap.

"Chad ?" I said with a surprised look on my face. "You have a dog ?" _The most hated puppy shover has a dog. Who would have thought that ? Not me, that's for sure._

_

* * *

_

author note :

I hope you liked this chapter.

As promised there's more about Chad's family coming in the next chapter.

Review !


	9. It's cool, we're just friends part 1

**author note : **

**I'm really really sorry it took so long for me to update I got a little caught up with my mid terms exams last week so I didn't write as much as I wanted.**

**So don't hate me. Once more it's a long chapter, it was supposed to be longer but I had to cut it. I still didn't finish to write it but it will ba in at least two parts.**

**Hope you'll all enjoy it, and that you'll forgive me for making you wait this long to read this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : It's cool, we're just friends (part 1)**

**Sonny's POV : **

"Oh, hey Sonny." Chad said taking the dog in his arms and came my way. "Sonny, this is my dog, Pudge." He said scratching the dog's head. "You wanna hold him ?"

"Sure." I said and took the dog in my arms. "You didn't rent this one, right ?"

"No !" He said offended. "Pudge is my dog, it's been two years now."

"Sorry Chad. It's just that the last time I saw you with a dog, you rented it." I said. _Who could blame me for that ? He's the most hated puppy shover __**and**__ he already rented a dog to make him look good. How could I know it was his dog ?_

"I'll consider to forgive you if you consider forgiving me." He said with a shy smile.

"Not a chance, Chad." I answered with a big smile. "Come on Pudge, lets get away from the mean puppy shover." I said to the dog and turned to go to Caydee's room.

"Not so fast, that's my dog Sonny." Chad said and wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from leaving. The dog got out of my arms and ran into Chad's room.

"Oh, look how cute they are together !" I heard Caydee's voice coming from behind us. Chad released me immediately. I felt the blush coming on my face.

There was a boy behind her. "Sonny, this my boyfriend Andrew." She said gesturing to the boy. "Andrew, this is Sonny, my little brother's secret crush." _Wow she takes her job of embarrassing big sister pretty seriously. Wait. What ?! Chad has a secret crush on me ? This is really awkward._

"Caydee, I told you to shut up." He said. When I turned to see his face, he was red, but I couldn't say if it was from anger of embarrassment, and he was clenching his teeth and fists.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Chad -" Caydee started but a scream from downstairs interrupted her.

"Kids, dinner's ready !" Mrs Cooper told us. Chad was the first to go. When he passed next to his sister and her boyfriend, he shot them a dark glare.

The dinner was mostly revolving around me, and everyone asked me questions about my life until the desert was served. That's when Andrew and Caydee looked at Chad.

"Chad, we have something to tell you." Caydee said, her face glowing with happiness. "Mom and Dad already know so I'll go right to it. Andrew and I are getting married." Chad, who was sitting opposite to me, spat the water he was drinking and some landed on me.

"What ?!" he said jumping on his feet. "No Caydee, you can't be serious." he said really seriously. _Wow and I thought my family was weird._

Everyone looked taken aback by Chad's reaction, and I had to admit I didn't get it either. His sister was getting married and he was throwing a fit. To my surprise Caydee stayed very calm when she answered. "Yes, Chad, I'm serious, and I would like you to be my best man."

"Oh no Caydee, you're taking it way too far now. To let you marry him is a thing, to be part of the ceremony , that's another." He said loosing his temper. "I won't do it and that's my final word !" He said leaving the dinning room. _His show is not the only dramatic thing in Chad's life. His all life is made of drama. No wonder he's so good at it, not that I watch it._

The dinning room stayed silent. "Well, congratulations Caydee." I said after a few minutes "It was really nice to meet you … Andrew." I said when I got up.

"It was nice to meet you too, Sonny." Andrew said when I exited the room.

I went upstairs to talk to Chad. When I got to his room the door was closed. "Chad ?" No one answered. "Chad, can I come in, I want to talk to you." He stayed silent. _And I'm the stubborn one._ "Chad, If you don't talk right now, I'll come in without your permission." I said.

"The door opened. "What do you want ?" He said blocking my way.

"I want to talk to you about what happened two minutes ago." He tried to close the door on me but I put my foot to stop him. "Chad, let me in." I said pushing against the door to open it.

"I don't want to talk about that." He said pushing the other way. He was too strong for me so I stopped pushing and the door slammed shut, but I hadn't said my last word.

"If you let me in, I'll forgive you for making me walk under the rain and making me sick." I said in a sing-song voice. He couldn't possibly say no to that.

"Fine" he said from the other side of the door.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good." I said when he finally opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. His room was simple and yet modern, with walls painted in a light tone of brown and blue.

"So you're actually forgiving me ?" He asked me, scratching his neck.

"Yes, but I'm not hereto talk about that, Chad." I said seating on his bed. Pudge came and sat on my lap.

"He likes you." Chad said closing the door. "That's a first, it takes him more time usually."

"Don't try to change the subject Chad." I said a little too harshly. "Sorry, but you were such a jerk. Your sister is getting married and you almost told her to go to hell."

"She's not getting married !" He told me, furious. "There's no way she's going to marry this douche."

"Oh so that's it ? Just because because you don't like him, she can't liver her life and marry him ?" _He can be so self-centered._ "You're not the center of the world Chad, deal with it."

"Sonny, you don't understand, this guy is bad news, he'll break her heart and then I'll be the one to put her back together." _Aw that's so sweet, he actually cares about someone else than himself._

"Chad, right now your sister is happy because she's going to marry the man she loves, that's all that maters right now, and you should be happy for her. Don't you think ?" I asked him. _Maybe he's less self-centered that I thought but apparently is still selfish._

"I know that I should." He said sitting next to me on his bed.

"You should apologize." told him shyly. I didn't want to sound like he had to, he might have yelled at me.

"I know, but I don't want to be her made of honor." He said as he got up. _What a baby._

"Well technically, she said you would be her best man." He turned my way and gave me a "really?" look.

"Sonny, I'm not dumb, even if it's a guy, it's still a made of honor, and I don't want to be like Patrick Dempsey in the movie, talking about what color should the napkins be or throw her a bridal shower." _Is it me or did he just kind of admit he watches chick movies ?_

"Chad, I never said that you had to do this best man, or made of honor if you want, thing, I just said that you should apologize to your sister."

"Well I guess I have to go down there and apologize then." He said and gave me his hand to help me up. I put Pudge back on the floor and followed Chad out of his room, and get to mine.

I had my hand on the handle when he called me back. "Oh, Sonny ?"

I turned and saw a small smile on his face. "Yes, Chad." He kinda look cute when he was smiling for real.

"Thank you." He said and left me in the corridor. _I think I might have made him sick, he's not really acting like himself. All sweet and caring, that's really un-Chad behavior. _

I got in what was going to be my room, and I have to say that Caydee's room was really cool, not too girly or anything, it could have been my room. The walls were a bright green and blue, she had her own bathroom with a huge shower and a huge flat screen TV above her bed. _I'm going to love sleeping here._

After a few minutes, I decided that I should probably get ready for bed. Once I was done, Caydee entered the room.

"Sorry Sonny, I just needed a few things." she said rummaging through her closet.

"Oh, I don't really mind and it's still your room." I told her, getting under the covers. "Caydee, can I ask you something ?" I asked her when she had found what she was looking for.

"Sure, go ahead."She said and sat nest to me on the bed. "What is it you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if Chad was always acting like like that, you know all sweet and kind, when he was here. You know, he acts so differently at the studio that it's almost like he was two different persons." I told her truthfully, I was expecting her to either laugh or look like I was crazy but she just gave me a little smile.

"Chad is …, well he's … weird, let's put it that way." she said and her smile grew bigger. "Here, he's sweet, nice and everything. He's always been here for me when I needed to talk." _What ? The Chad I know, or at least I think I knew, would never do that, for anyone, not even someone of his family._ "Yeah, I know, it's weird, but we get on pretty well. And then there's his jerk attitude he would have whenever he's outside. Even with me. I know it's quite confusing, but it's been this way since he got the part of Mackenzie." No wonder why he changed so much, he became a self-centered jerk because he got the lead in the number one tween drama.

"He's changing though." She said as she got up. "Since six months or so, almost when you moved here, actually." She added and walk to the door. "You might not see it, but you make him feel like he can be himself with people he's not related to. So thank you I guess. For that ans for talking to him about the wedding thing."

"You're welcome, I guess." _Why do people think I have such an effect on Chad's behavior ?_ I didn't see any change, at least at the studio, he was still treating us like crap and being a jerk. I fell asleep on this thought.

I woke up to a sensation of wetness on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw Pudge next to my head. "Hey, what are you doing here ?" I said scratching his head. I carried him downstairs and than went to the kitchen, where I found Mrs Cooper fully dressed, taking her breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs Cooper." I said sitting opposite to her.

She gave me a disappointed look. "Sonny, I already told you to call me Sharon." She told me with a smile on her face.

It's then that I noticed that there was no one else in the room and that the dishes on the table had already been used. "Mrs Cooper, am I the last one up ?" I asked her. It wasn't even nine yet, but I didn't want to change their habits.

"Yes, but don't worry about that, you can wake up at the time you want." She told me with a warm smile. _How come people in this house are so different from Chad ? _"Now Sonny, take whatever you want for breakfast and eat, we have a lot of things to do today." She told me and got up from her chair. "We have a wedding to plan !" She said with the biggest smile ever.

After breakfast I want to my room and got dressed. I put on black skinny jeans with a white T-shirt and a red hoodie, and then put on my red converses. Very casual, but I didn't really plan tot go to a fancy restaurant or an Hollywood party, so it would do. Once I was dressed, I made my way downstairs but bumped into someone just outside my room and almost fell, but a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Wow, watch where you're going Sonny." Chad told me, helping me up, but kept his hands on my shoulders. "Are you OK ?" He asked me. That's when I noticed that he was a little out of breath, his face a light shade of red.

"Yes, thank you. So where did you go ?" His hands were still on my shoulders but it didn't bother me and he didn't seem to be bothered neither. I think it was the first time we've ever been so close to each other, there wasn't even 4 inches between us.

"I went outside for a run, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come but my mom and Caydee told me that I should let you sleep." He told me and took his hands off my shoulders . "I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you downstairs, my mom wants us to help with Caydee's wedding." He said making a face at the end.

"Chad ." I said with an angry tone. "Happy, remember ? You're happy for her, so try to look like it."

"Yeah, I'll try to remember it." He said and went to his bedroom. The last few minutes were a little weird, I had to admit it even if I actually liked it. This would have been impossible two weeks ago, when we fought with each other any time we could, but now we could actually have nice times and talk to each other without yelling.

When I got into the living room, there was a huge pile of what looked like photo albums. _Seems like I'm going to see embarrassing photos of Chad earlier than I thought._ Caydee and her mother were seating on one of the leather couch, talking to each other.

"Hello Sonny, how did you sleep last night ?" Caydee asked me joyfully when I came to seat on the other leather couch.

"Yes, thank you. Your bed is really comfortable actually." I told her with a big smile. _Gosh, how much I would love to trade Lena for her, she's so nice._ "So what are we going to do with all this ?" I asked gesturing to the photo albums.

"We are going to look at our photo's for Caydee's engagement party next week-end, which makes me think that you're going shopping with Caydee this afternoon. Chad has an interview and Caydee wanted to have some time with you." Mrs Cooper told me and Caydee gave me a wide grin.

"We're going to have so much fun !" She said clapping and bouncing up and down on the couch.

Mrs Cooper took one of the albums and started looking at the photos and Caydee did as her mom. She had only just opened it that she came sit next to me, suppressing a laugh.

"See this picture ?" she told me pointing at a picture of a little blond boy with blue eyes on a high chair. "This is Chad when he was like two years old. I remember he was always crying whenever someone was leaving the room when he was eating." She turned the page and laughed hard. When she showed me the photo I was having a hard time not to laugh myself.

"Why are you laughing ?" A voice came from behind us. Chad leaned above the back of the couch to see what we were looking at. When he saw the pile of photo albums, his face turned red. "No, you didn't." He said to his sister. "Give it to me Caydee." He asked and reached for the album.

During all this time, I was laughing hard, the picture was just so hilarious. On it we could see Chad when he was maybe six or seven, wearing a sundress and high heels too big for him. He even had make-up on !

Caydee was faster than Chad though, and he soon gave up any hope to yank the album out of her hands.

"OK, now I want the story behind it." I said after I took deep breath to stay serious. Chad looked back at me with a stubborn face and shook his head. "Come on Chad, if it's not you it will be Caydee, and she might change the story to make you look even more ridiculous." I plead and Oh surprise, it worked. _I'll have to remember that for a next time._

He went to sit next to me." OK, but you have to promise me you won't laugh and you won't tell anybody." He said looking me in the eyes.

"I swear Chad, and I won't tell because you saw embarrassing photos of me too." I reminded him.

"OK, so I was seven and I already wanted to be an actor, and my mean sister" He turned to glare at Caydee. "who was like ten, told me that I won't be an actor because I wouldn't dare to dress like a girl. So to prove her wrong I did it." He told me and took an album himself.

"And may I add, it was fun to dress you like that." Caydee said, laughing under her breath.

The rest of the morning went like that. I'd seen a lot of pictures of Chad and Caydee when they were little and the stories behind them. I had learn that Chad's first girlfriend when he was height, dumped him for the guy who ate his glue stick and that she had came to meet him a few years ago to beg him to take her back. I also learned that Caydee took dance lessons and fell during a show and stories like that.

After that Chad took off for an interview and Caydee and I went to the city to go shopping. "So were do you wanna go first ?" I asked Caydee once she had parked her car.

"Well first, we have to find you a dress for the engagement party, and then I'll show you my wedding gown, OK ?" That was amazing, I've always loved to go to bridal stores and look at dresses, that's my favorite part of a wedding.

We went to the first shop to find my dress,and went over the racks of dresses. "So what kind of dress should I wear Caydee, I know it's an engagement party but does it have to be classic or modern ?" I asked her.

"Nobody will really care as long as it suits you and that it's not too casual. So take the ones you like and try them on. I'll tell you which one suits you best."

I choose a few dresses and Caydee gave me one or two that she thought would look good on me. The first one was black and stopped just under my knees. A very classical dress. When I got out of the changing booth, Caydee shook her head.

"No, that's not working, try the next one." She said from her chair.

The next one was baby blue with a pink ribbon around the waist, I really liked this one but Caydee insisted that I tried all the dresses on before I made up my mind. The third dress was one that Caydee had chosen, is was strapless and stopped above my knees. It was a light tone of green, the skirt part was a beaded overlay and a tulle underlay, and had a peach ribbon around the waist. I liked this one even more than the previous.

When I got out of the changing booth, Caydee's jaw dropped. "This one is perfect, don't even try the others on, you look beautiful Sonny."

"Well, thank you Caydee. You have good tastes." I said while turning on myself in front of the tall mirror. She was right, this dress was perfect, it shaped me nicely but not too much, it was classical and yet modern at the same time. It was made for me.

We checked out and went to the bridal store and Caydee asked for her dress, then we went in the changing room and waited. "So, When's the big day ?" I asked her.

"We chose to get married really fast, so in about two months." My jaw dropped. _Two months, you can't possibly plan a wedding in two months._ "Don't worry, my mother and I have been working on this for almost two months already." _What ? She just told Chad yesterday._

"But I thought you just got engaged ?" I asked her. _I really don't understand._

"In fact Andrew proposed two months ago, but I knew Chad didn't like him so I wanted to wait a little before telling him and you were there yesterday so I thought that it would be the perfect time to tell him because he wouldn't react badly if you were there. But apparently I was wrong." She said sadness in her eyes.

"Caydee, he's happy for you, or at least he's trying to be, it's just that he thinks that somehow you'll be hurt in long run." I told her to make her feel better. "He'll get used to it once he sees how happy you are with Andrew."

Then the saleslady came and gave a clothes bag to Caydee who went to the changing booth to try it on.

Her dress was beautiful. It was white with crystal pearls embroidery above the waist. Her dress also had a sash around the waist. It was perfect. Caydee had a huge smile on her face like it was already her wedding day. Too bad Chad wasn't here to see how happy she was, he might have changed his mind about the wedding.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

I had only just pulled in the studio's parking lot, that paparazzis were already surrounding my car asking me questions.

"Chad were have you been this week ? We didn't see you." One of them asked. _How come they feel they always have to know where I am ? _"Were you a vacation ?"

"We had a break for shooting." I just told them before I got into the studio. This interview had been scheduled weeks ago, so I couldn't bail out of this, even if I knew that those kind of questions would be asked.

"Mr Cooper, we were waiting for you, everyone's ready to begin." A girl in her twenties told me. I got on the set, where the host was waiting for me, sitting in an armchair.

"Chad, I'm Mary, it's nice to meet you." She told me and shook my hand. She was tall with straight dark hair and she looked like in her late twenties. "My niece is a fan."

"Oh, really ?" I told her. _Who wouldn't be, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, everyone's a fan, well maybe not Sonny, but you get the point._

"Take a seat, we were about to begin." She told me as she sat herself. Then the interview began. "So Chad, we heard that there will be a lot of changes in the next season of Mackenzie Falls."

"Yeah, it's true, there will be new characters, new stories, but still a lot of drama." I answered with a big smile. The next few questions were about the show and my future plans but then the subject I was dreading came up.

"So we didn't see you a lot in the last week, care to comment ?" Mary asked me.

"Well we stopped shooting for a week so I stayed at home. Everyone needed a little a break. And we're going back to work in two days." I told her, it wasn't really the truth but it wasn't lying either.

"Oh. And one of our sources told us that you and Sonny Munroe hang out with each other more than you used to. Is that true ?" _Who the hell told her that ?_

"Yeah, we hang out a little more than we used to, but nothing's going on between us. We're just friends." I told her, even if it was only partly true.

Sure there was the rivalry thing between our two shows and it was a miracle when we could go through the day without fighting, but still, I liked Sonny. It might go nowhere between us, but lately it was like we could at least be great friends, if not more.

Sonny was nice, cute, friendly, funny. She was all a guy would want to have as their girlfriend, but I was too caught up in the rivalry that nothing could possibly happen between us, even if we both wanted to.

May cough to stop my thinking. _Did she just ask me something ?_ "So Chad, do you have a girlfriend right now ?"

"Oh, em …, right now ?" She nodded. "Oh, no. I'm far too busy to look for a girlfriend."

When the interview ended I went back home and found Caydee and Sonny laughing in the kitchen. They were eating pancakes and talking but stopped their conversation when I closed the front door.

"Hey, Chad !" Caydee called from the kitchen. "Do you want some pancakes ? Sonny makes the most wonderful ones I've ever tasted." I came into the kitchen and sat next to Sonny.

"Sure." I said and then turned to look at Sonny. "If you don't mind of course."

She got up and flashed me a big grin. "Of course not, Chad." She went over to the kitchen and prepared the ingredients. "How much of them do you want ?" She asked me.

"How many did you have ?"

"Three." She replied.

"then three it is."

"So what did they wanted to know ?" Caydee asked me while Sonny started to fix my pancakes.

"Well the usual, things about Mackenzie Falls, Where I was last week since they didn't know where I was. She also asked if I had a girlfriend." I said casually. "Really mostly the usual. But she also asked me if I was hanging out with you, Sonny." I told her.

"What ?!" She said and almost broke the egg she had in her hand. "How does she know ? I mean, it's not like we've ever went outside together." Sonny was right, nobody knew about us cohabiting apart from our casts and families and Mr Condor. Mr Condor wouldn't want this to be known and the same goes for our families. Sonny's friends would never do this because they ate me, so there weren't a lot of people left to blame. My cast is going to have some explanations to do.

"What did you say ?" Caydee asked me, clearly happy with herself. _Note to myself : Never tell Caydee about feelings I might have for someone ever again._

"That it was true but that we were just friends. What else did you want me to say ?"

"Well you could have said that you two were dating for mom's sake since grandma and aunt Naomi are always asking if the girls with you in the magazines are dating you." _What the hell, can't she keep her mouth shut for two seconds about Sonny and me ?_ "What I'm saying is that even if you're not dating, as soon as everyone sees the interview, paparazzis will be all over you two. And since Sonny will be at the engagement party next week, the family will be all over you too. So if you said you were dating her the family would have left you alone."

"Caydee is right." Sonny said. _Oh my God, does she wish that I had told Mary we were dating ?_ "Paparazzis are going to be over both of us, I can't believe it. Who told her that ? What am I going to do now, Tawni will totally loath me after that ! We're not even that much of friends !" She said. _That hurts._ She saw my face and tried to take back what she said. "No offense Chad, it's just that we fight a lot."

"Yeah." I replied without any belief in what I said.

"But, if it can make you feel better, we're not enemies anymore." She said with a small smile. That didn't make me feel any better, but it didn't make things worse either. She doesn't even think we're kind of friends. Sure I could understand she didn't want to be my girlfriend, but if she doesn't even want to be my friend, all hope if gone for us to be something more.

Caydee got up and looked at us awkwardly. "I have things to take care of." She said and almost ran out of the room. _Talk about discretion._

Sonny put a plate with pancakes in front of me and sat back on her chair. We ate in silence for a little while. "So did you find what you were looking for ?" I asked her, already knowing the answer. You never stop shopping with Caydee, unless you found what you were looking for.

"Yes, you should have see Caydee in her dress Chad, she was beautiful ..." She continued to babble when I was thinking about what Caydee had said earlier. Sonny was coming to her engagement party which meant she would meet my family, and Caydee was right, they would all think Sonny was my girlfriend, no matter what I said in the interview. I wasn't worried to know if they would like her or not, everybody likes Sonny, but more to know if I could go through the entire night without saying something really stupid and humiliate myself.

"Chad ?" She said waving her hand in front of my eyes. "your phone's ringing."

"Oh." I said and took my phone. It was Portlyn. "What's up Portlyn ?" I said and went in the hallway.

"What's up ? So now you and Sonny are friends, huh ?" She asked, her tone was so weird that I couldn't say if she was pissed or not.

"Not really, but we're not enemies anymore." I told her.

"Why didn't you say you were dating ?" _Seriously, why do people keep on asking me this question ?_

"Because !!" I almost yell in the phone and then remembered that Sonny was in the next room and could probably hear everything I was saying. I went to my room before continuing. "Because, she's Sonny and I'm Chad, and you all hate the randoms, and that she doesn't even want to be friends with me. So stop telling me that I should have told Mary that Sonny and I were together !"

"What ?!" She asked. "I have something to do, I'll call you later." She said in a rush. _What is wrong with girls ?_ I stayed lying on my bed until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author note : **

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**I tried to make the Channy romance go a little faster for the reviewers who were starting to get impatient, but it will mostly happen in the next chapter. Sorry, but you'll still have to wait a little.**

**I can't promise you I'll update this week-end but I'll do my best to update Wednesday.**


	10. It's cool, we're just friends part 2

Author note :

Here's the 10th Chapter hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 10 : It's cool we're just friends (part 2)

Sonny's POV :

We were on Monday, and I was glad to go back to the studio. I had missed my friends so much. The rest of the week-end had been a little awkward. Since Saturday afternoon Chad hadn't really talked to me, well we made small talk but we didn't have a real conversation, and every time I would point it out, he would laugh at me and tell me I was imagining things.

Caydee told me that it was nothing, that he was like that sometimes and that it had nothing to do with me. I was pretty sure that she was lying about the last part, it had everything to do with me. He stopped talking to me when I told him that we weren't friends and I could tell that he wasn't really fine with it, and even if I had tried to cheer him up by telling him that we weren't enemies anymore, I saw that he wasn't really convinced.

I don't get it, only two weeks ago he would have laughed at me for even thinking about us being friends, and now he was totally ignoring me because I told him what was the truth. We're not friends, we can't be.

"Hey, Sonny. Good to see you again." Tawni said with a big smile, apparently she hadn't heard about Chad's interview yet. "Are you feeling OK ? Where is Chip, I have two words to tell him." She asked me, hatred in her eyes.

"Tawni please don't. It's finally _almost_ fine between us." I pleaded. He didn't want to talk to me already, so he would probably hate me if Tawni went to his set and yelled at him.

"So it's true." She said sitting at her vanity. "You two are friends now." So she knew, but yet she didn't look pissed but more disappointed. _Did I miss something ? _

"No, we're not. Tawni, I swear, we're not friends, we're … acquaintance." I told her.

"So he considers you like a friend, but you consider him like an acquaintance ?" She asked. "You didn't tell him that Sonny, did you ?" She said shocked. _What ? I'm considered as a traitor because I think of Chad as an acquaintance ?_

"No I didn't. I told him we weren't enemies anymore, so stop with this look. I'm not friends with Chad, Tawni." I told her. "You're my friend Tawni, not Chad." She shrugged and started to apply her make-up.

"Well you're not my friend, not really. You're more like … What was that word you just used ?" She asked me.

_This hurts, how could she tell me this ? I know that Tawni's best friend is Tawni, but she was a friend for me and I thought she felt the same way._ "Acquaintance." I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Yes, that's it, you're an acquaintance." She said with a smile.

I couldn't stay there, so I went to the prop house, and luckily no one was there. I sat on the couch and wanted to cry my eyes out, but no tears came out of them. The words Tawni said to me kept on repeating themselves, over and over again. Nobody could feel like I felt right then. When someone told you you weren't their friend when you considered them like it, it hurts, really bad. That's when it hit me, I'd done the exact same thing to Chad two days ago. And now that I knew how it felt, I understood why Chad wouldn't talk to me.

I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know what to tell him, sure I wanted to be friends with him now that I'd seen that he wasn't really a jerk, but it didn't mean we were friends, at least not yet. I decided that I should at least go and tell him that I was sorry, even if it wouldn't change the fact that we're not friends.

Once in front of the door of his dressing room, I pondered the choices in front of me : Knock or enter. It would be best to knock since he's already kind of mad at me, but he might not want to talk to me, because he's mad at me. I chose to knock first.

"Yes." Chad answered when he opened the door. When he saw me a sad expression appeared on his face for a split second, but he regained his composure quickly. "What do you want Sonny ?"

"Can I talk to you ?" I asked shyly. I didn't want to talk about that in a corridor where people walking by every five seconds. "I want to apologize about Saturday, Chad." I added when he didn't say or do anything.

"Fine, come on in." He said and let me step inside his dressing room. "So." He said and crossed his arms over his chest after I'd closed the door.

"I'm sorry I said we weren't friends when you thought we were." I said simply. I didn't want to brought the Tawni incident up, he might have had a kick out of it.

"It's OK Sonny -" He started but I didn't let him finish.

"No Chad it's not !" I said. "I know that it hurt you when I said it, and believe it or not I know exactly how you felt, and I'm really, truly, sorry." I told him, and the tears finally escaped my eyes. My vision blurred but I'd been able to see Chad's worried expression, before I couldn't distinguish anything clearly.

* * *

Chad's POV:

"No Chad it's not." She told me. Sure it wasn't really fine but I won't hold a grudge against her because of what she'd said, not for a long time at least. "I know it hurt you when I said it, and believe it or not I know exactly how you felt, and I'm really, truly, sorry." She said and started to cry. I didn't know what to think or what to say. _Why is she crying ?_

I went by her side." Sonny, why are you crying ?" I asked her. "It's Okay, I don't mind anymore, no need to cry about that." I told her and took her in my arms to comfort her. I don't know what came over me but I just did, I was worried about her, I'd never seen her cry before and the sight of tears on her cheeks just broke my heart.

She continued to cry for about five minutes or so. When she regained a little control on her emotions she looked up at my face. "Thanks Chad, right now, you're the closest thing to a friend I have here." She told me with a little smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Of course not Sonny, you have Tawni and the other randoms." I told her and she started crying again. _What is wrong with her ? Where's the bubbly Sonny I like ?_ "Okay Sonny. What happened between you and them ?" I asked her. I knew it could only be about them because she started crying again when I mentioned them.

"Nothing." She told me between sobs.

"OK." I told her and pulled a little away from the hug to see her face. "Sonny, I never saw you crying in the seven months I've known you, so when you say it's nothing, I don't believe you."

"You don't care anyway." She said and pulled totally away from the hug.

"Sonny, do you think I would have asked you what was wrong with you if I didn't care ?" She shook her head. "Good now that it's established that I do care, could you, please, tell me what got you crying on my shirt for the last ten minutes ?" I led her to the couch and sat next to her.

She wiped the tears off her face and started to talk. "Well Tawni wanted to come and talk to you but I told her not to because you were already mad at me because of the friend thing, but I told her I didn't want her to because we were starting to get along. So she asked if it was true that we were friends and I told her it wasn't, that we were now more acquaintance than friends, at least for now, and she made a face like I was a traitor or something and asked me if I had told you that we were acquaintance, I told her no, that I had told you we weren't enemies anymore and that she was my friend not you and she told me that she thought of me as an acquaintance and not as a friend."

"Wow, that was a long story with very few pauses." I told her to make her smile but it didn't work as well as I though it would. "So let me get that straight, you told her that she was your friend, not me, and she told you that you weren't friends, so you understood why I didn't want to talk to you and you came to apologize and started to cry because of her and when I said she was your friend you started to cry again ?" I asked her, summarizing her story.

"Yes." She said. "I'm surprised, you actually listened to me." she said wiping the few tears that had escaped her eyes during her story.

"Sonny I told you that I cared, I thought it was obvious I would listen." In fact I would listen to her even if she was telling me things that had absolutely no sense. "So what are you going to do ? I mean it's not like Tawni was your only friend, you still have the other three." I said. Even if I would love her to come hang out with me at the Falls, she had made it clear before that we weren't really friends.

"I don't know, I thought that Tawni was really my friend. Nico and Grady are always playing video games or eating something, and as much as I love eating, I'll get bored doing it all day long. And Zora is always in the vents and I'm afraid of heights, so that won't do either." She said sinking deep in the couch, and close her eyes. She stayed like this for a little while then talked again. "Chad, are you still mad at me ?"

"What ? Sonny I was never mad at you, I was just disappointed, just like you are disappointed in Tawni. I could never be mad at you." _Shit why did I have to say the last part ? She didn't seem to have heard it thought, thank god._

"So I guess you wouldn't mind if I came here and hang out with you for a little while ?" She said shyly. _Gosh, this must be my lucky day, and it was still early._ I would have Thanked Tawni if she hadn't been so mean to Sonny.

"Yeah sure, no problem. My door is always open if you want to come." I told her with a grin, she smiled back and this time it reached her eyes.

"You know what Chad ? I think I might have been wrong about us not being friends after all." She said.

"Oh really ? How so ?" I asked her. It wasn't like anything had changed in the last two days.

"Well, you could have told me that I deserved what happened with Tawni, but you didn't, you listened when I told you what was wrong and you tried to comfort me when I was sad. You know me well enough to tell when I'm lying -"

"It's not that hard, you're a really bad liar Sonny." I told her.

"Still, you knew I was lying and you pushed me to tell you what it was. Even Tawni wouldn't have done this with me, and apparently we're acquaintance too. So we might be friends after all." This was more than I had expected today, her apologizes would have made my day, but this was unexpected !

"Well since we're friends and that apparently you don't want to spend time with your cast mates today, would you like to have lunch with me ?" I asked her, and her smile grew even bigger.

"Yeah, sure." She said and went by the door. "Thank you Chad, you really are a friend." And then she went back to her set.

"Chad, rehearsals start in two minutes, let's go !" Portlyn said from the door. We walked to the set side by side. "Hey, what's with the smile ?" She asked and then noticed the stain Sonny's tears had made on my shirt, and made a disgusted face. "And your shirt ?!"

"Sonny came to apologize and cried because of Tawni." I explained as we reached the set. "Let's rehears everybody !" I said clapping in my hands.

"OK lunch break everyone !" The director yelled three hours later. Everyone went to the cafeteria, but I went to my dressing room before. When I opened the door I saw Sonny sitting on the couch.

"Sonny ? What are you doing here ? I thought we were supposed to have lunch."

"We still are, but I didn't want to wait in my dressing room because Tawni would probably be there, and if I sat alone in the cafeteria people would stare." She explained. "Ready to go ?"

"Yeah sure." I said and opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

"Thanks Chad." She said with a smile and walked out of the room.

Once we were in the cafeteria, we had to make a choice, either eat with my cast or eat at another table. The So Random! Table was out of the question since they hated me and Sonny didn't really want to spend time with them. We ended up sitting at a table just the two of us.

"So, did you talk to Tawni since this morning ?" I asked very curious. Sure I was happy to spend time with Sonny but I knew it wouldn't last very long, Sonny will forgive her sooner or later.

"No, not since she said I was just an acquaintance of hers, and she doesn't even seem to notice that I'm not talking to her." She said crossing her arms like a stubborn child.

"You know you can't hold a grudge against anyone Sonny, you're going to forgive her." I told her, I knew she would, just the timing was unsure. Having to spend most of her days with her, even not talking, in less than a week she'll have forgiven her, it only took two days to make her apologize to me after all.

"Well not today and certainly not this week, and since she doesn't even know I'm mad at her, it can last for a very long time." She said, a little disappointed in what she said. "And may I say, I can hold a grudge against someone if this someone still talks to me." She said her eyes starring at me. She was right she could have continued not talking to me after the rain thing but since I didn't talk to her neither did the talk to me.

"Sonny, stop dreaming, in less than a week you'll have forgiven her." I told her with a smile.

"Are you challenging me, Cooper ?" She asked, faking an expression of shock.

"Maybe I am, who knows ?" I replied playfully, I knew I would won even if we didn't make a bet, and I wanted Sonny to be happy again. Because even though there was a smile on her face I could still see a glint of sadness in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Oh you're on, Cooper !" She said her hands flat on the table. "If I win, you'll have to Caydee's made of honor at her wedding and look genuinely happy for her each time we'll be talking about her wedding."

"You're going too far Sonny, can't I just look happy and skip the made of honor thing ?" I asked her while thinking about what I could ask if I won, which will happen.

"Not a chance, Caydee is going to be happy when I'll win." She said with a smile.

"Not so fast you haven't won yet, you have still a week. Oh and if I win, you'll have to be my date at the engagement party this week-end." I said and to my utter surprise, she didn't seemed against the idea. It might mean that she really think we were friends after all. "So you have until Saturday evening, if you haven't Tawni, you win. If you did I win. Deal ?" I asked her and took out my hand for her to shake.

"Deal." She said and shook my hand. "It's going to be so much fun to see you and your sister talk about napkins and flowers. I'm going to have a kick out of this." She said with a huge smile on her face. At this moment Tawni came by our table.

"Sonny, can I talk to you for a sec ?" Tawni asked her. Seems like I'll win this bet in no time. Sonny ignored her and I couldn't help but smirk. She shot me a dark glare. I could see her will to win this bet crumble seconds by seconds. "Please Sonny." Tawni plead.

"Fine !" She said and got up "And wipe this smirk of your face, Chad. You haven't won yet." Then the two of them went on the other side of the cafeteria and started to talk calmly. Tawni kept on talking for a little while saying what I'd guessed were apologizes. Then Sonny talked, and they gave each other a hug.

Sonny came back with an angry face, sit back on her chair and crossed her arms over chest. If I hadn't seen Tawni go back to her set with a smile I would have bought her acting but I knew I won the bet. "See, I told you you couldn't stay mad at her for more than a week." I told her with a smirk.

"That's not fair, you know me too well." She complained. "So I guess I'll your date Saturday for Caydee's engagement party." She said and she seemed happy about it.

"Seems like it, I have to go though." I said getting up. "I'll come and get you when I'm done, you have probably things to do or to talk about with Tawni."

"OK, I'll wait for you there then." She said. I went back to the set to shoot the last scene of the next week's episode but somehow I couldn't keep my thoughts away from Sonny.

No matter what people said or did, there was always something that made me think about Sonny. I was so distracted that we had to do the scene almost twenty times before I managed to stay focused to say my lines.

"What was up with you, right then." Portlyn asked me. "You couldn't stay focused more than thirty seconds."

"Nothing, I just had a lot on my mind." I told her, I had a lot of things about Sonny on my mind, a lot of unanswered questions.

"It's about Sonny, isn't it ?" _Was I that obvious ? _"Chad, I've known you for almost two years, I can tell when you're obsessing on a girl. And everyone knows you have a crush on Sonny, apart from Sonny." She said frustrated.

"I don't think everybody knows that, her cast still hates me and they're supposed to support each other." I pointed out. _I would have loved them to know that though, everything would be so much simpler, and I could tell Sonny what I felt without having food thrown at me._

"Chad you should take her on a date, even as friends, see what happens. You might be surprised." She told me.

"Do you know something I don't, Portlyn ?" I asked, suspicious.

"I might happen to know that Sonny feels the same way about you." She told me. _How could she know that, she barely talks to her._ "I might happen to know someone close enough to her, that has somehow heard her say she liked you."

"Portlyn, stop messing with me. I won't humiliate myself and ask her out on a date, at least when she knows it's one." I had already kinda asked her out to my sister's engagement party, but it doesn't seem like a date since she would have came anyway. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go pick her up and make myself home." I said and made my way to Sonny's dressing room.

"At least think about it !" Portlyn yelled from the other end of the hallway.

* * *

Sonny's POV :

"So you're really friends with Chad ?" Tawni asked me.

"Yes, we're friends." I told her, but somehow the word friend didn't seem right. "Are you OK with it ?" I asked her, not that I needed her approval but still it would be easier to be friends with Chad if she was OK with it.

"'course I am !" She said. _I really don't follow her anymore._ Only a few hours ago she was pissed and now she was happy. "Sonny, he showed everyone that he could actually be nice with someone else than himself, and besides he was a better friend to you than I was, today."

"We're friends now ?" I asked her, _does she have some memory issues ?_

"We always were, I just told you that we were … that word that I can't remember, because I thought you were lying to me about not being friends with Chad." She said and hugged me. "Now silly, what was this winning talk earlier in the cafeteria ?" She asked me and sat on the couch.

"Well Chad and I made the bet that I wouldn't be able to stay mad at you for more than a week, so when you came he somehow knew I would forgive you." I told her.

"And what did he win, since you forgave me." She asked. "You forgive me, right ?" She asked, a little panicky.

"Of course I forgive you Tawni. You know I can't hold a grudge against someone." I told her and gave her a reassuring hug. "So now, I'll be Chad's date to his sister's engagement party, Saturday evening." I told her with a smile. I knew she wouldn't really be happy about it, but I couldn't help it. I was way too happy to frown, even if it wasn't really a date, I would have an entire evening with Chad being nice and everything.

"What ?! You're going on a date with Chad ?" She asked me, but not furiously, she looked more shocked than anything else. "How is this possible ? Only three weeks ago you couldn't even walk in the same hallway without yelling at each other !"

"Yes I know, but everything's fine between us now, and he can be really nice when he wants."

"Not when he wants Sonny, with who he wants. That's completely different." She told me and took out her phone and texted someone.

"Who are you texting ? Do you have a knew boyfriend ?" I asked her getting closer. When I was only a few feet away she put her phone back in her pocket.

"No, I was texting … a friend about … something I had to keep her updated on." She said a little nervous. "Hey Sonny, it's almost your birthday right ?" She asked me and I was surprised she actually remembered, in a little less than two weeks I would turn eighteen.

"Yes, in a little less than two weeks, why ?" I asked curious. It would be my first birthday in Hollywood, and I was getting a little excited.

"Well Lucy called me and told me she was coming here to celebrate and she asked me to ask you what you wanted to do." Lucy had called her ? _That's weird, she didn't say anything about calling Tawni about my birthday._

"I'm supposed to have a family diner at my place on Sunday, to which you can come if you want by the way, but apart from that, my schedule is all clear. So be creative, I'm sure I'll love it." I'm pretty sure she was only trying to distract me though, so I came back to the real topic.

"So you have a new friend ? Do I know her ? You're not texting yourself, right ?" I asked her, when I remembered that she was her own best friend.

"Yes you know her, and no I wasn't texting myself." She said getting up. "And I won't tell you her name, but she likes you." She said and came next to me. "So you're going on a date with Chip, and you seem happy about it. Are you hiding something from me ?"

* * *

Chad's POV :

I was just outside Sonny's dressing room when I heard the conversation she was having with Tawni. "So you're going on a date with Chip and you seem happy about it. Are you hiding something from me ?" Tawni asked her.

"W-well … I … "Sonny stuttered.

"Oh my god, you like him." Tawni said. So Sonny liked me, more than a friend.

"Is it that obvious ?" Sonny asked with a small voice. _She didn't even deny it, she really likes me._ I would have done a little victory dance if I wasn't in a corridor where people could easily see me.

"It's written all over your face." Tawni said. "Don't worry though, I had a few doubts for a long time, I kinda knew you would fall for him."

"You're not mad ?" Sonny asked her.

"Well as your cast mate, I'm not really sure it's the best idea." Tawni told her. _Would you shut your mouth. _"But as your friend, I highly recommend you give it a shot. Chad has changed, even Grady could tell, so he might be right for you." Tawni told her. I might have to reconsider to be nice with her sometimes.

"Do you thinks I should tell him ?" She asked Tawni._ No need, I already know everything._

"Hell no, he's the guy, so he's the one who has to take the first step." Tawni told her. "Just go on this date and wait to see what happens. I'm almost sure he likes you too. So what are you going to wear ?"

"I already bought my dress with Chad's sister Saturday." Sonny told her.

I decided it was a safe time to enter their dressing room, now that they weren't talking about me anymore. "Hey Sonny, I'm done shooting for today. Are you ready to go ?" I asked her and she blushed when she saw me in her doorway.

"Yes sure. Just give me a sec to grab my things." She said and got up.

"OK, I'll wait for you in the car." I told her and got to the parking lot and in my car.

Sonny came just two minutes later. "So how was your afternoon ?" I asked her while driving. "Did you have enough time to catch up with Tawni ?"

"Yes, everything's back to normal, we talked about my birthday and a new friends of hers, just like we would have before the incident." She said. Apparently she wasn't planning on telling me that they had talked about me.

"Your birthday, uh. When is it ?" I asked her, if everything went as I had planned, she would have the best birthday of her life.

"Next Sunday." She told me when we reached my house. "Hey, is Caydee still here ?" She asked. She really liked Caydee, and Caydee treated her just like she was her little sister.

"I don't think so, she usually goes back to college on Monday mornings, she'll be back on Friday night though."

* * * * *

"I'm back everyone !" Caydee yelled from the hallway Friday afternoon. Sonny almost jumped off the couch and ran to hug her and pulled her upstairs. "Well nice to see you too Sonny." She said laughing but she followed her anyway.

When she came back downstairs, Sonny wasn't with her." Chad, little brother, What's up in your life ?" She asked me with a smirk.

"You already know Caydee, so why are you asking ?" I was a hundred percent sure that Sonny had already told her about our 'date' and us being friends, she might have even told her about her liking me.

"Because it's funnier this way." She said with a smile and became more serious. "You really like her ,uh ?"

"Shut up Caydee." I told her and put a hand over her mouth. "She could hear you."

"Chad, why haven't you told her yet ? She likes you too, and her cast mates aren't a problem, from what I understood, and I'm pretty sure yours wouldn't really care.

"I know all this Caydee. I know."

"You know ? What, are you some kind of weirdo that can read minds ?" She asked .

"No, I overheard her talking with Tawni Monday when I went to pick her up." I said guiltily.

"What ?! You know since Monday and you haven't told her you liked her yet ? You're a lost cause Chad. Seriously ?" She asked to make sure I wasn't lying.

"Do you think she would have stayed in her room after talking to you if she knew ?"

"Good point." She said . "You're going to tell her though, right ? I won't be able to keep my mouth shut for much longer."

"Keep your mouth shut about what ?" Sonny asked when she entered the room.

Both mine and Caydee's face went blank. "About our gift for our parent's anniversary." Caydee said after a little silence. "Yes we're planning a surprise for them and we booked them a trip to Paris."

"Oh, that's great." Sonny said oblivious.

* * * * *

"Girls, we're going to be late !" My mother called from the bottom of the staircase. "Chad could you please, go and get them." She asked me Saturday night. It was almost seven and the party was supposed to star in less than thirty minutes and we were still at home.

I climbed the stairs and knocked on Caydee's door. "Aren't you ready yet ? We have to go like right now." I said.

Caydee open the door a little and looked at me. "Wow Chad, don't you look dashing. We're almost ready, we'll be here in a sec." She said and closed the door. I came back downstairs ans waited with my parents. My mom gave me a dark glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I'm not the one we're waiting for, am I ?"

Surely two minutes later Sonny came downstairs, looking more beautiful than ever, her hair in perfect silky curls in a slightly green strapless dress.

* * *

author note :

thanks everyone for reading this, but more to the people who review and alert and favorite.

Thanks to you guys.


	11. Just spit it out

**Author note :**

**Here comes the 11th chapter. **

**As some of you have already seen, I put a preview of the sequel a few days ago, so I hope you'll enjoy both this Chapter and the prview.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : just spit it out**

**Chad's POV :**

She came down the stairs and came next to me to wait for Caydee to join us. "OK, I'm ready, we can go now." Caydee said running down the stairs.

Twenty minutes later we had reached our destination. My parents and Caydee got out of the car first and got into restaurant. Sonny though, took all her time. "Are you OK ?" I asked her.

"Yes, just a little nervous." She said blushing a little, which made her even more beautiful than she already was.

"Why are you nervous ? You don't have to, I'm sure they'll love you, everybody does." I tried to reassure her. I didn't know Andrew's family though, so even if my family would surely be nice to her, I couldn't tell for his family. She didn't relax. "Sonny, look at it this way, for the major part of them, they won't even talk to you, just a few of my aunts will probably ask you questions but I'll stay with you, and you probably won't see them for quite a long time, even if you see them again. So why do you care if they don't like you ?" She blushed again.

"I wasn't talking about the guests not liking me, but thanks for trying."

I immediately understood what she was talking about. She was afraid of what happen between us during our 'date'. I would have loved to reassure her and tell her I liked her too, but then she would have known I was eavesdropping and be mad at me. "Come on lets go inside, the sooner we introduce you, the sooner we can have fun." I said and took her by the hand to lead her inside.

It gave me the weirdest sensation ever, like sparks that ran through my hand, but it was a good weird. When we got in the restaurant most of the guest were already here, and both my grandmother and my aunt Nancy came our way. "Damn Caydee for being right." I muttered. Sonny heard me and gave me a questioning look.

I turned her around so that my back was facing my family. "See the two women walking our way ?" I asked her. Sonny looked over my shoulder and nodded. "Well that's my grandmother and one of my aunts. When I said we were friends in that interview, Caydee said that everyone would have questions, well by everyone she meant them."

I saw a flash of panic in Sonny's eyes when she checked where they were. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you, I swear." I told her squeezing her hand.

"Look how cute they are together, Nancy." My grandmother said as they neared us. "Aren't they the cutest couple ever ?"

"Hi grandma." I said giving her an awkward hug since Sonny wouldn't let go of my hand. "Aunt Nancy."

"Aren't you going to introduce us ?" She asked giving a warm smile to Sonny. I could feel her grip on my hand lessen as her stress lowered.

"Hi my name is Sonny Munroe." She said and shook hand with the both of them.

"Chad, I thought the two of you were just friends." My aunt said and Sonny's grip tightened once again. "You should have told us you were an item."

"We're just on a date." I told them when I spotted one of my cousins waving at me. "Come on Sonny, I want you to meet someone." I said and started to walk away, but my grandmother stopped me.

"You go ahead Chad, we would like to learn more about Sonny. She has the entire evening to meet the others." Normally I would have argued that they had the entire evening to learn more about Sonny, but I knew I would loose the argument.

"Will you be fine by yourself with them ?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded but I could see that she wasn't sure. "I'll be back so fast you won't even notice I left, OK." I said and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed heavily. _It would do the trick and keep her mind off of my grandmother's and Nancy's questions._

"Hey Chad, who's that beautiful lady of yours." Josh, my cousin, asked me when I joined him.

"Hey, don't even think about trying anything on her, she's my date." I told him with a smile but on the inside I was dead serious. Josh was the one that had stolen my first crush, and I wasn't planning on repeating the story.

I kept an eye on Sonny while talking to some of my family members, ans I was relieved to see her laughing along with Nancy.

"Chad, Where's Sonny ?" Caydee asked me. She looked over to where I was looking, and saw Sonny with Nancy and our grandmother. "They shooed you away, uh ?" She asked me when she turned my way.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said without looking away from Sonny. "She seems okay though."

"Well, okay or not, go get her, I want you to meet Andrew's parents." Even if I didn't like him, Andrew just gave me the perfect opportunity to take Sonny away from Nancy and my grandmother.

I walked her way, and when she saw me coming, her smile widened. "Excuse me ladies, but I have to steal Sonny, for a little while." I said and took Sonny's hand. Once we were out of earshot, I turned to face her. "Are you okay ? I know they can be quite annoying sometimes."

"Yeah, they were really nice actually." Sonny said. "So why did you have to steal me for ?" She asked.

"Caydee wants us to meet Andrew's parents. And I kinda felt bad about abandoning you with them for so long, when I said I'd stay with you." I admitted.

"Chad ! Sonny ! Come here." My mother called us. When we neared their little gathering I saw Andrew's parents.

Sonny squeezed my hand, and reminded me with a look to smile and look happy for Caydee. "Mr and Mrs Morrow, this is my little brother Chad and his … friend Sonny." She said unsure of what she should say. I shook hands with them.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Now that everyone knows everyone, we can start eating everyone !" My mother yelled and everyone went to their seats. Sonny was sitting beside me and Caydee was on my other side.

After the meal Sonny excused herself and went to the restroom. Caydee punch me on the shoulder. "OW! What was that for ?" I asked Caydee under my breath, so that no one could hear.

"For being an idiot." Caydee said and punched me again. "What the hell are you waiting for to tell her you like her ? Why haven't you told her yet ?" She said still punching me.

"OK Caydee, first : stop punching me." She stopped. "Thanks." I said rubbing my arm. "And second : I can't tell her like that. I'm waiting for the right time, and it's not now."

"Well, it better be the right time quickly or I'll be the one telling her." She threatened. _Like she would do this to me._ "Chad I'm kidding, unlike you I want my family to be happy." _What is that supposed to mean ?_

"Caydee, I'm happy for you, it's just that I'd rather you marry someone else." I told her and then noticed Sonny coming back from the restroom. "Now, let's stop talking about that, she's coming back."

"So, what did I miss ?" Sonny asked me when she sat back on her chair.

"Nothing." I told her, and saw Caydee giving me a look clearly saying 'Do it now !' I had to get Sonny away from her before she decided she should tell her how I felt about her. There were people dancing in the next room. I got up and held out my hand for Sonny to take. "Can I have this dance ?"

She immediately took my hand and got up. "Yes, you can". Once in the ballroom, a new song started, slow dance, that was great. I took Sonny's hand in mine and put the other one on her back, while she put hers on my shoulder, and we started dancing.

_The strands in you eyes that color them wonderful_

_stop me and steal my breath_

_and emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Dancing with Sonny was the most mesmerizing thing I'd ever experienced, I could hardly take my eyes of hers.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

I saw Caydee slow dancing with Andrew next to us, probably in an attempt to hear us. Caydee was really serious about telling Sonny, so I had to tell her tonight.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_as we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive – not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together_

_dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated, _

_I'll hang from your lips, _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

At this point of the song, Sonny had nestled her head against my neck and we were holding each other closer, much, much, closer than when the song had begun. I could see Caydee giving me a desperate look each time she saw us.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

"Sonny ?" I asked nervously. She looked up at me expectantly. It was impossible, I couldn't tell her that I liked her, if it wasn't more, but I couldn't say 'never mind' neither. "I think I forgot to tell you, you look gorgeous tonight." It had nothing to do with what I had wanted to say in the first place, but it was the truth. She smiled and nestled her head against my neck again.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've turned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said._

Caydee was really mad now, and I could see that it took all of Andrew's strength to keep her from coming our way.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your …_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Caydee had gave up fighting with Andrew and kept on mouthing 'Just spit it out!' over and over again. I knew for a fact that the song was coming to an end, and that I had to keep Sonny from Caydee until I'd told her how I felt about her.

_The greatest fan of your life._

… _greatest fan of your life._

The song ended and we broke apart, and Caydee walked our way. I took Sonny's hand and led her to the back yard. "Chad, where are you taking me ?" She asked.

"I just want to show you something." I told her looking over my shoulder to see if Caydee was following us.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

Chad was pulling me to the back of the restaurant like a maniac, and kept checking if anyone was following us every five seconds. We finally got outside and Chad relaxed immediately. "You wanted to show me the back yard ?" I asked a little disappointed, _what was so special about a this back yard ?_

"Actually, I wanted to keep Caydee from you." He said, looking at his shoes.

"Why ?" I asked, I didn't see why he didn't want Caydee to talk to me.

"Well, the thing is I have something to tell you, and she said that if I didn't tell you she would, and I want to be the one to tell you." He said nervous. _What was wrong with him, he kept on acting weird at totally random times._

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing you have to tell me ?" I asked, trying to guess what it could be. Sure I was hoping he might tell me he liked me, but it might be something else and I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"A very good thing, I know you'll be happy to know it. It's just that I want to tell you at the right time and every time I chickened out." It couldn't be what I thought it was, could it ?

"Well tell me now." I said with a smile and he smiled back at me and took both of my hands in his. Just when he opened his mouth to talk, I started to shiver. He let go of my hands and took his jacket off and gave it to me.

"Here, put this on, you need it more than I do." I took it but didn't put it on. "Sonny, I already got you sick this month. If you go back to your place sick, your mother is going to kill me." I put the jacket on and it smelled like his cologne.

"Now, what did you have to tell me ?" I asked.

"Well, I … I kinda." He started and stopped. "Let's just get this over with." He said talking to himself. "It's stupid, I know what you'll say and I'm still afraid to tell you really like you." _What did he just say ?_

"You what ?" I asked shocked.

"Did I just say that out loud ?" He asked embarrassed. Nothing would come out of my mouth so I just nodded. He took my hands in his again. "Now it's said, but it wasn't supposed to happen like that." He looked at me in the eyes, and I got lost in his. "I really like you Sonny, more than a friend, even a best friend should."

I couldn't speak, Chad Dylan Cooper liked me back. He kept looking at me, waiting for me react.

"Sonny, are OK ?" He said starting to get worried. "Sonny, I know you like me back, no need to freak out." _He what ?!_

"You knew ?!" I asked in total disbelief.

"I heard you tell Tawni Monday, and Caydee told me too Friday." He admitted. On an everyday basis I would have slapped him and yelled, but today it was different. I couldn't even be mad at him. Instead I hugged him. "You're not mad at me ?" He asked.

"Not today, I'm too happy to be mad at you." I said and nestled my head against his chest.

"Thank god, you told her." Caydee said from the doorway. "I thought I would have to tell her."

"Caydee, why did you tell Chad I liked him when I told you to keep it a secret ?" I asked pulling away from Chad's embrace and walking her way. "You know I could be really mad at you ?" She nodded and Chad laughed quietly. "But I'm not." I told her with a smile.

"Caydee, could you leave us alone for a little while please." Chad asked his sister.

"Oh." She said after a little while. " I see. I'll leave you two alone." She said and closed the door.

"Sonny, now that you know I like you too, I have to ask you something." I said silent and waited for him to talk again. "Sonny, would you be my girlfriend ?"

I stayed quiet, just looking at his face. As more seconds ticked by, Chad's smile faded. "Yes." I said with a smile. Chad frowned. "Oh come on, I had to get you back for eavesdropping on me."

"You did this to punish me, uh ?" Chad asked, a smile coming back to his mouth. "I don't think I can forgive you for that."

"Oh, Really ?" I asked standing on my tiptoes "You can't forgive me ?"

"I might reconsider this." He said leaning my way. The space between us decreased while we both leaned toward the other. Our lips finally met, but our kiss got interrupted.

"Oh, sorry." Mrs Cooper said when she saw us. I blushed, but she didn't seem surprised by the situation. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to go inside, your dad is about to make his toast." She said.

Chad took my hand and we went back inside. When we reached our seats, Chad's father got up and everyone stopped talking.

Mr Cooper looked at Caydee and Andrew with a smile and turn to the guests. "Two month ago, Caydee came to us with one of the most frightening news a child could tell their parents." Mr Cooper said, and everyone looked at him in disbelief. _He couldn't say he was against this wedding in his toast ! _"At least, it was frightening to me, my little girl told me she was getting married, and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she had never been so happy in her life. So as much as it broke my heart to let my baby go, I had to be happy for her because that's what made her happy." He continued while some of the guests were already crying. "And the Andrew came along and we learn to know each other, and I can tell you Caydee, that you made the right choice by saying yes to this man." Caydee had tears rolling down her eyes. Mr Cooper turned to Andrew. " you better take good care of my little girl, Andrew." Everyone laughed and clapped.

Caydee went by her dad and gave her a hug. "Thank you dad, I love you."

"You're welcome sweetie, love you too."

Caydee talked next. "Well Andrew and I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight on a so short notice." She turned to Chad with a small smile "and we hope to see you all at the wedding."

Even if Caydee looked very happy, I could see in her eyes that she was a little sad, and the sadness was even more obvious when she had looked at Chad. "Chad, would you do something for me ?" I asked him.

"Anything for you Sonny. What do you want me to do ?" He asked me back with a smile._ Being his girlfriend might become handy earlier than expected._

"First you have to promise me you'll do it." I pressed. There's absolutely no way he's going to get away with it. He had to apologize to his sister. I could tell he was happy for her, and I was absolutely positive that he didn't even tried to know Andrew.

"I promise, I'll do anything you want." He said solemnly.

"Apologize to Caydee for being a jerk and try to get to know Andrew before you say you're really against this wedding." I said looking at him in the eyes. "I know you don't want to, but I also know that you really want her to be happy. So please do it."

"Sonny you'll be the death of me. It's unbelievable, you already got me wrapped around your finger." He said with a sight. He kissed me on the cheek and got up, his glass in one of his hands. "Excuse me everyone, it won't take very long." Caydee looked a little anxious, but relaxed when she saw me smiling. "Well, as some of you know, I'm Caydee's little brother, and although I've never been very in favor of this weeding, I'd like to apologize to you Caydee, and to you too Andrew." He said gesturing to them. "I'm really happy you found each other, Andrew has the strength to deal with Caydee and believe me there's not many people that can. So I'm sorry and I was wrong before. I hope you'll be happy together." He sat back and looked at me. "Are you happy ?"

"Very happy. Thank you, Chad." I said and pressed my lips to his.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Chad." Caydee said, making us break apart, and hugged her brother tightly. "And I'm almost sure you have something to do with it, so thank you too Sonny." She said hugging me too.

"See, it wasn't that hard to do, was it ?" I told him once Caydee was gone.

"I only did it to make her happy." He said, and I faked a shocked expression. "and you too, of course. If it was only for me, I would have only said it at the wedding."

"You're such a jerk sometimes." I said hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Still, you fell for the jerk, didn't you ?"

"I did." I admitted. _No need to deny it now, he already knows._ "But I like you best when you're all nice and everything. And should I remind you, you still have to spend some time with Andrew."

He looked at me with puppy eyes. "Sonny please, don't make me do this. I'll end up hating him more than I do now." I couldn't hear or say anything anymore, I was completely lost in his sparkly blue eyes. "Were you getting lost in my eyes ?" Chad asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "I told you you would get lost in my eyes." He whispered in my ear.

"It was four months ago, it doesn't count !" I protested.

"Of course it counts, and you fell for me too. So I was right and you were wrong." He said with a big smile.

"No, I was right, I only fell in love with you like a week ago." _Fell in love ? Where did that came from ?_ "So you're the one that was wrong." Apparently he hadn't heard , or he choose to ignore the fact that I had practically told him I loved him. Either way, it was fine with me, I couldn't say if it was love yet.

"No way Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper is always right."

"Alright love birds, enough flirting for tonight." Mr Cooper said and winked at his son. "We're going home." It's only then that I realized that all the guests had left. _Gosh, I didn't even saw them go.

* * *

_

**author note :**

**So there's only a few chapters left for this story to be complete and I have a one week break next week so hopefully this story should be finished in 2 weeks or so.**

**I don't know if I should start the sequel now because I'll be leaving for Libano the 12th of May, and won't be back for almost two months.**

**I don't want you to wonder what's going to happen next for so long.**

**So to sort this out, if you want me to start LA made me just after this one, just say it in your reviews. (It works the other way too.) **


	12. love my birthday girl

Author note :

Here is chapter 12, the longest so far. I'm sorry it took me so much time to update but I had major writting block, total lack of inspiration.

There's two more chapters before this story ends. I think I might wait untill I come back from Libano to begin LA made me, but don't worry I'm only going there for a month and I might have time to write while I'm there, I just won't be able to update.(I'm leaving the 12th of may and coming back on the13th of june).

So enjoy this chapter and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Love my birthday girl.**

**Chad's POV:**

_Fell in love, uh ? Sonny fell in love with me, not just fell for me, she was in love. That's a big thing, a really big thing._ I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make her unhappy by telling her I didn't know if I was in love with her, and as she hadn't said THE three words, I didn't think I had to say something back.

I mean come on, I'm only nineteen , how could I know if I was in love with her. Sure I've never felt something remotely close to how I feel about Sonny, with any other girl I've dated, but it doesn't mean I'm love. I don't even know what it is.

I went by my desk and took a dictionary. Yes, I have a dictionary, and look up the word 'Love'.

"_Love : 1) Warm liking or affection; affectionate devotion. 2)sexual affection or passion."_

Was that supposed to help me figure out if I was in love with Sonny ? Because it surely didn't. I had to figure it out before this subject comes up again, so I went to Caydee's room.

"Caydee ?" I asked when I opened the door. She was still in her bed but she was reading a book. "I need your help." She looked up from the book and smiled at me.

"Come here." She said setting down her book on the nightstand and I went to sit on her bed. "So, What do you need my help with ?" She asked me.

"Well yesterday when we were about to come back home, Sonny said something about falling in love with me and I don't know if I'm in love with her."

"Okay, but what does it have to do with me ?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me figure out if I'm in love with her. I mean, you're in love with Andrew so, how did you know you were in love with him." I asked her. Believe me, hearing about my sister's love life was the last thing I wanted, but she had experienced it more recently than our parents.

"I don't know, Chad. I just knew." she answered. _Wow, that's so NOT helping me._

"Caydee, you're not helping me." I said frustrated.

"Listen Chad, Sonny is a great girl and I know for a fact that you like her more than any other girl you've ever dated." I was about to admit it, but she cut me. "Believe me, I can tell just by the way you look at her. So just go with the time, when the moment comes, you'll know."

"Seriously Caydee, give me something to work with here !" I said becoming slightly upset. What's the point of asking for her help if I don't get any ?

"Chad, you have to be patient, love isn't something that can be forced, it just hits you like a ton of bricks." _Talk about an image._ "Trust me you'll know soon enough. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to take a bath so, get out." She said pointing at the door.

"Hey Chad ! You should probably go wake Sonny up." She said when I was about to leave the room. I went to Sonny's room and knocked, but no one answered. Sonny must still be sleeping.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I said entering the room, and I went by the window to open the curtains. In spite of the sun in her face, Sonny didn't move. "Come on Sonny, it's almost 10.30." This time, she turned around. "Sonny, it's not because I called you sleeping beauty that I'm gonna kiss you to get you out of bed."

"Fine." She said with a frown and got up. "Now, that I'm awake, can I have a kiss ?" She asked with a bright smile.

"It hasn't even been a day that you're my girlfriend and you can't resist me anymore. I'm so good." She glared at me and wait by the door. "Sonny, wait !"

"What ?" She said with a sigh. She stopped and turned around with her hands on her hips. I went by her side and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her sweetly on the lips, pulled away and made my way out of the room.

"Good morning." I called over my shoulder once I was in the corridor.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

It was Monday morning and to my utter surprise everyone's prediction that Chad and I would be hounded by the paparazzis turned out to be wrong. I'm not complaining about it, but it's kinda weird that I haven't seen ANY of them in a week. But it wasn't the problem at hand for that day. I had to tell my cast that Chad was my boyfriend.

I was dreading this moment since Saturday evening. Sure Tawni wouldn't be a problem, she nearly pushed me to date him, but I didn't know how Nico, Grady and Zora would take the news.

"Sonny, are you OK ?" Chad asked me when we had reached the studio.

"Yes, I'm totally fine." I tried to lie but my voice was high. _Shoot, maybe I should take classes to lie better. If it even exists._

"Sonny, what's wrong." He asked me, completely ignoring the fact that I just told him I was fine. "You can tell me Sonny."

"It's nothing, I was just wondering how my cast mates would take it."

"You want me to come with you to tell them." He asked with a little smile.

"Chad I'm not five, I don't need you to do it for me. I'll do it myself. I think." I said. It was sweet of him to propose to help me though, but Zora would probably go take her catapult once we told her and she would most likely throw food at him, not me.

"You're sure ? Because I could come with you and tell them you know." He said and stepped out of the car.

"Yes I'm sure." I said stepping out myself. "But it was nice of you to ask, and if I haven't done it at lunch you can come and help me." I told him when we were about to enter the studio.

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch then." He said with a smile, and pecked me on the lips before he went over to his set.

I went to my dressing room to see Tawni. As usual she was admiring herself in her mirror but stopped when I came in. "Hi Tawni."

She stormed to my side, ready to gossip. It's not really gossiping but she has the expression of a fifteen year old gossiping with her best friend on her face."So how did it go ? I want every single detail." She asked me.

I sat in my armchair and she sat in hers. "It was fine." I told her, very blazé. I wanted to tell her, put it was kinda fun to watch her wait for the details.

"Fine ? You're only going to tell me it was fine ?!" She asked, freaking out, but then calmed herself and took a few deep breaths. "Sonny, I may be blond but I'm clever. AND pretty. So when you tell me it was fine, I know you're lying. Now tell me what happened ?"

"Well ..." I started and then paused to see how long she could wait to know all about my date.

"Just spit it out already !" _Apparently, not very long._

"Lets just say that you were right." I said simply.

"Ha, I knew it !" She said getting up and pointing at me. "Wait. About what was I right this time ?" she asked lounging in her armchair.

"About Chad liking me. Really Tawn it was nice. We danced, we talked -"

"Did he kiss you ?" She asked expectantly. "Sonny you HAVE to tell me. Did Chad kiss you ?"

Why does she wants to know so much, yes we did kiss, but what's so important about that ? "yes ?" I said, making it sound like a question. I wasn't sure if I should say yes or no, thinking that she might freak out if we did kiss.

"I knew it !" She yelled again but stayed sited this time. "Nico, you owe me 20 bucks !" She yelled again and Nico entered the room. Tawni put her hand up and waited for Nico to put the money in her hand. _What the hell is happening ?_

"Damn it, I never thought he would kiss her." Nico said.

I didn't have the time to ask them what was going on that Tawni asked me an other question. "Did he ask you to be his girlfriend."

"Well yes, but -" I was about to ask what was going on but she cut me.

"Grady, you owe me 10 bucks!" Tawni yelled again and Grady came out of her walk through wardrobe. _Okay, now it's really freaking me out._

"Oh man. How come we always lose when we bet with Tawni." He whined looking at Nico as he gave his money to Tawni.

Tawni counted the money. "Well then that means I owe Zora 15 bucks because you guys lost." She said and Zora came out of the vents and took her money from Tawni's hand.

"Thank you very much." She said with an evil look in her eyes.

"Okay, What was all this about ?" I finally asked.

"Well I kinda told them you liked Chad." Tawni said with a sorry face. "and we took bets on what would happen on your date with him." She said cheerful again. They did what ?! Wait so it means they all know about Chad and me, and the don't really seem mad.

"So you all know Chad and I are dating ?" I asked and they all nodded. "The same Chad you would prank three weeks ago." I reminded them to be sure we weren't talking about another Chad, and once again they nodded. "and you still seem fine with it." again they nodded. "Okay you have to explain me why because I don't get it. I'm happy, but I don't get it."

"Sure we don't really like Chip, eh I mean Chad." Nico answered. "But you gave him a chance so we are willing to give him one too." _Aww they're so sweet, they do it just for me. I have awesome friends._

"Well in fact, I don't really care that much." Zora said and went back in the vents. _What is so great about those vents that she spending all her time in there ?_

"Well that's oddly … nice of you guys" I said a little bit distracted by Zora's answer. " I would have thought you would be mad at me for dating the enemy."

"Sonny don't be silly, we're your friends." Grady said and put his arm around Nico's shoulder. "Right man ?" He asked him.

"Yeah, come on Sonny, we already banned you from the prop house once, we know we can't really have fun without you." Nico told me.

"OK OK, we get it guys, now get out I didn't have any details because of the bets." Tawni said and pushed them out of our dressing room. "So, tell me all the details Sonny." She said once she had closed the door.

I gave her all the details about the evening, told her everything about how we danced together, about how Chad had dragged me to the backyard to tell me he liked me, about how he knew I liked him too because he had eavesdropped on us. At that point she swore she would have ripped his head off if he hadn't been my boyfriend. Then we had to go rehears. After rehearsals Tawni went over everything I had told her to make sure I hadn't forgotten to tell her something. No need to say that it took some time to do all this, so much time that it was already lunch.

"I guess you're going to eat with Chad." Tawni said when we neared the cafeteria.

"You guessed well." I told her with a smile. I was really happy that they all took it well because they understood that I would want to eat with him alone sometimes. When I entered the cafeteria I spotted Chad at a table without his cast mates. I went to sit opposite to him.

"So, do you need my help to tell your cast mates ?" He asked once I was sitting.

"In fact, they all knew about us dating when I came in this morning, so I won't be needing your help, but thanks for offering again." I told him with a smile, but awkwardly he didn't respond with a smile like would usually do, but he looked like he was … concerned.

"They all knew ? Were the really mad ? Maybe I should keep my distance with your set for a little while." He said in a rush and looked over his shoulder to look over to were Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were sitting.

"No, they were fine with it." I reassured him. "They're giving you a chance so you better not ruin everything." I told him.

"Hey Chad" Devon said with a smile when he passed our table, but when he noticed me the smile became a frown. "Sonny." The he went overt the yogurt machine.

"Does this mean you haven't told them yet ?" I asked him. I secretly hoped he didn't because he had it would mean they still hated me.

"Kinda, but hey don't worry, they're not a problem, they can't do anything against me, I'm the star." He said with a bright smile.

"And here comes the egomaniac again." I joked and his smile grew even bigger. I got lost in his eyes for a few moment before Portlyn's voice put me out of my daze.

"Chad we have to go to rehearsals, come on." She pressed.

Chad got up. "I'll see you when I'm done." He told me and pecked me on the lips.

An expression of total surprise came to Portlyn's face and to my surprise the rest of Chad's cast mates appeared out of the blue, all wearing the same expression. "Wow. What was that ?" Portlyn asked him.

"Well Sonny is my girlfriend. We're dating and there's nothing you can do about it." Chad said, squaring his shoulders. Everyone wiped the surprise expression of their face and looked between Chad and me.

"Okay, excuse me but I think I misunderstood you right there." Chasity said after the cafeteria had became silent. "You, and a random ? Together ? Dating ? Seriously ?"

"Yes Chasity, seriously." He said becoming slightly upset with his cast mates. "Anymore questions ?" He asked them and they all shook their heads. "Great, now move." They all left the room with Chad.

Before they were out I heard Trevor. "But I thought you hated each other."

"Well we lied, Happy ? Now hurry a little." Chad told him clearly upset now.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

"Ok all of you guys come here." I called my cast mates into our prop house. They all came in and sat on the couch and waited for me to speak. "I know that some of you aren't really happy with Sonny and I dating." I said and some of them bowed their head. "But it won't change the way I feel about her. If you're not happy with this you can always quit." I continued, knowing that no one would dare quitting this show. "If you don't I expect you to be nice with her, and to stop playing pranks on her AND her cast mates. If you try anything just know that it won't change my feelings for her."

"And what exactly are those feelings?" Devon asked me. I knew that he would be the hardest to control, he was the meanest of the cast, even I wasn't that mean. It's then that I remembered the way he had looked at Sonny at lunch, and it made me upset with him, even angry. It's then that it hit me, just like Caydee had told me, like a ton of bricks, I was in love with Sonny. I don't know how to explain how I knew, it just happened, like an epiphany.

"I love her." I told all of them, and they all gasped. Anyone there at that moment would have gasped, I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper the teen heartthrob, in love with someone, it's understandable to gasp at the news.

"You love her ?" Portlyn asked me. I nodded in response "I have to text someone." She said and stormed out of the room. What the hell is she doing ? I didn't have time to care though, I had to find a the perfect birthday present for Sonny. One that would show her how much I loved her. I couldn't ask someone to do this for me and I couldn't ask Sonny what she'd like because I wanted it to be special and a surprise. I would have to go shopping.

After I was done with work I went to Sonny's dressing room and asked her if she wouldn't mind going home with Tawni. She seemed a little disappointed but said yes anyway. I wanted to tell her why she had to go home with Tawni but it would ruin the surprise and I wanted to tell her loved her but Tawni was in the room. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed to tell Sonny I love her, it's just that it seemed a little bit weird to tell her for the first time when her friend was watching, and probably the weird one was listening in the vents.

I went to a lot of shops, wondering what would be the perfect gift for Sonny. I thought about everything, books, clothes, decoration things, perfume, everything. I went to all the shops I could think of. But then I saw the perfect gift for Sonny. She would love it, it wasn't too fancy for her taste and it simple.

It was a charm bracelet, with one single charm on it, a beautiful heart with small diamonds on it.

I went back to the house and saw Sonny in the living room with Caydee, when she heard the front door closed she came to the door, thank god I had left her gift in the trunk of my car.

"Where were you, I thought you would have came back here when you left the studio." She asked me, her hands around my neck.

"If you must know, I went shopping." I told her.

"What did you buy ?" She asked almost jumping up and down. _What is it that girls have with shopping ?_

"Your birthday present, but I won't tell you what it is. You'll have to wait for your birthday." I told her before she asked me what I had brought.

"That's not fair I hate surprises." She whined.

The rest of the week went with out a scratch, my cast mates, except Devon, mixed the randoms and spent time with them. Who's have known, they could become kinda friends. Sonny kept on asking me what was her gift every chance she got, hoping that I might slip up. She even asked Tawni and Portlyn to ask me. Portlyn and Tawni had became really close really fast.

When Friday came Sonny was ecstatic because she would only have to wait one more day to have her gift. "One day to go, one day to go." She kept on singing all day. At a certain point it got on Tawni's nerves who came to my dressing room. "Give her her damn gift now, or I swear I'm going to kill her !"

"Tawni, we're going home in 15 minutes can't you endure this for 15 more minutes ?" I asked her.

"Fine, I'll try, but you have to tell me what's her gift." She said, hopeful. _There's no way I'm going to tell her, she would run and tell Sonny._

"What about you put up with her for fifteen minutes and I don't tell you about her gift." I told her back, she glared at me and left, knowing that the sooner she left, the sooner she won't have to put up with Sonny anymore.

If Sonny was ecstatic that morning, she was even more ecstatic when we reached her house and she saw her best friend Lucy.

"Sonny !!" She yelled and came to hug her, completely ignoring my presence.

"Lucy !! Why didn't you call I would have came to pick you up at the airport." Sonny said, hugging her back. It seemed like she couldn't stop smiling, and I loved her even more that way.

"I could have done this but then I wouldn't be able to surprise you." Lucy answered when she pulled back.

"I missed you so much." Sonny said hugging her again, _God was she a huger._

"I missed you too." She told her and then pulled away from the hug and gave Sonny a exciting look. " So now Tawni told me something awesome about you. You're Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend !!" She yelled jumping up and down. I was kinda surprised I hadn't been mentioned earlier, knowing that Lucy was kind of an obsessive fan girl. But still the two girl seemed totally oblivious to my presence in the room.

"Yes, can you believe it, he could have any girl he wants but he still picked me." Sonny beamed. She couldn't be more wrong, well not really, I really could have any girl I wanted and I did pick her, but the fact was that I only wanted her not any other girl. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to tell you on the phone, I wanted to see your reaction." Lucy's reaction was surely something to see. She kept on jumping up and down around the house for what seemed hours, before Mr and Mrs Munroe came back home followed by a young man with brown tousled hair and hazel eyes.

When she saw him, a huge smile appeared on her face and she ran to the door to give him a hug. "Rob !!! What are you doing here, I thought you couldn't make it this year.". I don't know why but I suddenly had a urge to punch the guy in the face for hugging MY girlfriend, but I controlled it knowing that Sonny would probably be mad at me for doing this.

"Hey little sis." He said and hugged her back. Suddenly all jealousy washed away and I felt totally stupid for not noticing how much they looker alike. "I wanted to surprise you." _So everyone could make surprises for her but I couldn't._ That then that he noticed me standing in the corner of the room. "So, who's pretty boy there ?" He asked Sonny.

"Rob !" Sonny said hitting her playfully on the shoulder.

"What, Dad can call him like that but I can't." _Mr Munroe was calling me "pretty boy" ? This is weird._

"No, you can't, and neither can you dad." She said glaring at her father. "Rob this is my boyfriend Chad. Chad, this is my big brother Rob." She introduced.

I joined their little group. "No ! You're the guy she glued to his car ?" He asked me, repressing a laugh.

I took out my hand for him to shake. "Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, nice to meet you."

He shook my hand. "Oh yeah, you play this guy in that drama thing." He let go of my hand and gave Sonny a questioning look. "Sonny, I thought he was a jerk."

"Well, I was kinda wrong, he can be sweet too." She said and gave me a smile.

"Well, I think you have quite a lot of catch up to do with Lucy and your brother, so I'll go and unpack." I said and kissed her on the cheek. She was about to protest. "Sonny, it's okay, I don't mind."

She catch up with her brother and Lucy until her mother called us for dinner. Rob sat next to me, and asked a little about my life. "So how old are you anyway, I mean, I know you're like Sonny's age but -"

"I'm 19." I told him before he would start to ramble. "And you ?"

"I'm 23, Sonny and I have a 5 year difference." He answered between two bites. During this dinner everyone talked with everyone, about everything. It was really different from my family dinners when we would mostly talk about absent people.

After dinner Mr and Mrs Munroe went to bed because they would have to get up early to go get the rest of their family at the airport in the morning. Rob stayed with us a little and then went to bed too. So Lucy, Sonny, Lena and I decided to watch a movie. Lucy and Lena insisted we should watch episodes of Mackenzie Falls instead, but then remembered that I was there so they choose to watch the notebook.

I had Sonny's gift in my pocket so that I could give it to her at midnight, She was snuggled up to me. I didn't really paid attention to the movie, but more Sonny, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Half way through the movie she fell asleep, her head on my chest, and I couldn't keep myself from holding her tighter to me. When the movie ended Lucy and Lena went to sleep.

It was 23.57 when I woke Sonny up. "Where did they all go ?" She asked once she was completely awake.

"They went to bed about an hour ago." I said putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You should have woke me up earlier." She said putting her head back on my chest.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have been able to give you this." I said reaching for the little package in my pocket and gave it to her.

"What is it ?" She asked me and played a little with the box.

"Just open it Sonny." I told her with a smile. She torn the paper apart and opened the box. When she saw the charm bracelet her jaw fell. "Happy birthday Sonny." I told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh my gosh Chad it's beautiful. I love it !" She told me with a huge smile and hugged me tightly. Once she pulled away from the hug I took her hands in mines.

"Sonny I have something to tell you." I told her looking deep in her eyes. The smile on her face fell. "Don't worry it's nothing bad." I reassured her, and she nodded for me to continue. "Well last week at Caydee's party you said something that made me think a lot this entire week, you said that you fell in love with me, and I didn't know if I loved you too so I asked Caydee's help and she didn't really help me."

"What did she say ?" She asked me with a serious look.

"She said that you couldn't force love, that it hits you like a ton of bricks, and that I would know when the time comes."

"And was she right ?" She asked me again, a look of expectation in her eyes.

"More right than I thought." I said with a sigh. "She was right,it did hit me like a ton of bricks." I took a deep breath. "I love you, Sonny.".

Once again her jaw dropped. _Shit, she wasn't ready to hear this._ She looked at me for a little while and then a smile came back to her face. "Wow, that's even a better gift than the one you just gave me." _I was wrong, she was ready for it._

"Happy birthday Sonny. I love you." I told her again and kissed her. I felt like I could say it over and over again, never growing tiered of saying it. I was in love with her.

"Chad I love you too, but my birthday is tomorrow." She told me with a smile. She just said it back, Sonny Munroe is in love with me.

"Well, according to this alarm clock right there, we are tomorrow." I said pointing at the clock indicating 00.12 in red numbers. "So happy birthday." I said and kissed her one more time.

"Thank you. We better go to bed now, we have a lot waiting for us tomorrow." She said getting up and taking my hand and led me upstairs.

"Good night Sonny, see you later." I said once we reached her bedroom door, and kissed her before I went to my bedroom.

* * *

Sonny's POV :

I didn't sleep for very long, way to busy thinking about what had happened only hours ago. Chad Dylan Cooper had told me he was in love with me. It was all I could think of. It was only 7 AM but I couldn't stay in my bed anymore, I had to get out of the room before I woke Lucy or Lena up.

I got down stairs, and on my way to the living room I noticed someone sitting on the couch. The man seemed familiar, even from behind. He slightly turned his head to look around the room. It was Mr Condor. I went in the kitchen and found my mother making coffee. "Mom, what is Mr Condor doing in our living room at 7 in the morning ?" I asked her.

"He came to give you great news apparently. He said it couldn't wait till Monday morning." She said getting cups from the cupboard.

"Okay, maybe I should go wake Chad up then." I told them trying to figure out what he could possibly have to tell us.

"Yes, he wants to talk to the two of you at the same time." Same time or not, I didn't want to wake up Chad for that, I was mostly looking for a hand to hold while Mr Condor would tell us what he wanted. I went to Chad's room, careful not to make to much noise when I passed the living room. I didn't knock on the door, knowing that Chad would still be asleep.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, but I had to wake him up. "Chad, Mr Condor wants to talk to us, wake up." I said shaking him softly.

I snapped up. "It's not me it's her." He said looking around for Mr Condor.

"Really nice Chad, but you didn't do anything, and neither do I, so you won't be needing this sentence." I told him, hands on hips.

"Sorry reflex." He said guiltily. "So we have to go to the studio ?" He asked getting out of his bed.

"No actually, he's in the living room, so hurry."

"What is he doing in your living room ?" He asked shocked.

"Apparently it's important and it couldn't wait till Monday morning." I told him.

"Ok I'll be right there."

"Oh no, I'm waiting for you, I'm not going down there alone." I said sitting on the bed.

"Okay, lets go then." He said giving me his hand. We went down stairs and went to the living room to see Mr Condor drinking coffee with my mother.

"I'll let you talk." She said getting out of the room.

"Miss Munroe, Mr Cooper, I have great news" he said with a smile. It made me relax a little. "You're no longer punished."

* * *

author note :

So how do you think they will take this news ?

Please again review.

Just so you know you can see photos of Chad's house, Sonny's dress, Caydee's wedding dress and the charm bracelet on my porfile.


	13. end of punishment & the truth

**Author note :**

**Here is the 13th Chapter, only one left and it's the end of this story.**

**this one was supposed to be the last chapter but it would have been so long that I decided to cut it in two.**

**Just to warn you, you might hate me by the end of this chapter (just maybe)**

**enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : End of punishment & the truth**

**Chad's POV :**

"You're no longer punished !" Mr Condor told us happily. How ironic, only a month ago I would have given everything I have to hear him say this, but now I would give everything I owe for him to take it back.

"What ?" Sonny asked him, tightening her grip on my hand, getting me out of my daydreaming.

"Yeah, What ?" I asked incredulously. We were supposed to live with each other for two more months.

"You can go back to your house Mr Cooper. You don't have to live together for now on." Mr Condor told me with a happy smile.

"I got that part, but why ?" I just wanted to know why I couldn't spend every minute of every day with my personal sunshine, the rest didn't matter.

"I thought we had to live together for three month." Sonny asked desperately. Just by the tone of her voice I could tell she didn't want this punishment to end either.

"I just said three months because, it seemed the situation was worse than before." he said referring to our cast mates pranking each other. He was right at first the situation got even worse, and adding months to our punishment did the trick, if I had known I would fall in love with Sonny I wouldn't have told them to stop. "If I had you two living together, it was to end those stupid pranks and fights between your two shows. But now that everyone seems to be on good terms with each other, you can go back to your separate lives."

"Mr Condor, are you sure it's only because everyone is on good terms with the others ?" Sonny asked him suspiciously. I was suspicious too, if it was only because we get on well with the other show, he could have ended our punishment weeks ago. The only thing that had changed since then was that Sonny and I were dating now.

"It's because we're a couple, right ?" I asked him.

"Yes, because of that too." He admitted, nodding.

"What's the problem with us being a couple ? I mean, you wanted us to be on good terms. We are, on VERY good terms." I pointed out.

"Yes Mr Cooper, I got that." Mr Condor told me and looked at mine and Sonny's hands. "The problem is, you're two teenagers, well young adults, and if paparazzis learn that you are living together, people will talk, and ratings would go down." I had to admit that he had a point, until then the press had left us alone, I don't know why, but they did, but as soon as the news would be spread it would be hard to hide that we've been living together for more than a month. Sure for my rep, it wouldn't be a problem, I'm working on a teen drama, but for Sonny it was an other story. She was on a comedy show watched mostly by kids and if parents heard of us living together, they would probably forbid their children to watch her show. "But for now they don't know about that so, I'm ending your punishment."

"But Mr Condor -" Sonny started to protest, but Mr Condor cut her.

"No further discussion Miss Munroe, my decision is final. Mr Cooper will go back to his house today." Mr Condor told her, and went back to his house. I let go of Sonny's hand and went upstairs to start packing.

"Where are you going ?" Sonny asked me when I was about to get out of the living room.

"Upstairs, you heard Mr Condor, I have to back to my place today, so I better start packing again." I could see sadness in Sonny's eyes, she really didn't want me to go back to my house. I went back to her side and pulled her in a hug. "Hey, don't worry, we'll still see each other a lot, and I'll see you tonight for your birthday party, and tomorrow for your birthday dinner with your family."

"I know but it won't be the same. I won't see you in the morning when I'll wake up, I won't ride with you to the studio anymore ..." She said and tears came reeling on her cheeks.

I put my hands on both sides of her face and wiped away her tears with my thumb. "Sonny, please don't cry." I asked her. I hated to be the one to make her cry, it broke my heart to see tears in her beautiful eyes. She bowed her head so I couldn't look at her in the eyes. "Sonny look at me." I plead. "Sonny it doesn't have to change that much. Sure we won't see each other when we'll wake up, but I can give you a ride to the studio, and we can have lunch with each other, and we can hang out during and after work." I tried to reason her. She finally looked up, tears still rolling down her eyes. "I'll still love you, it's not because we're away from each other at night that it's going to change. Okay." She nodded and smiled a little. "Let's eat breakfast then." I said pulling her to the kitchen.

"But I thought you wanted to pack ?" She asked me.

"Sonny, I don't want to go, so for now let's just act like we were still punished." We entered the kitchen and were greeted by Mrs Munroe making pancakes. "Good morning Mrs Munroe."

"Chad, you have to stop calling me Mrs Munroe now, you've been living with us for two weeks and you're Sonny's boyfriend now, so please stop being so formal. Just call me Connie." Mrs Munroe insisted once again. Ever since we came back to Sonny's place and told her we were dating, she was almost begging me to call her Connie. "So I heard what Mr Condor told you -"

"No mom you didn't heard, you were eavesdropping. That's two totally different things." Sonny told her mother, who blushed.

"Fine I was eavesdropping. I admit it." She said putting her hands up in surrender. "So you won't be living with us Chad." She said with a little smile, not a happy smile but an apologetic smile. Sure Mrs Munroe had acted like a mother would have when we told her Sonny and I were dating, strongly hinting that we shouldn't have sex until we were sure of our feelings for each other and even preferably after we were married, but I knew that she liked me, I was kind of her substitution son when Rob wasn't there.

"Yes, I have to go back to my house today, but I'll see you tomorrow." I said eating some pancakes. Once I was done, I went to the sink and cleaned my plate. "Better go start packing." I said with a small smile I kept until I was safely inside my, soon to be ex, room. As soon as the door was closed, the smile became a frown. I didn't want to be away from Sonny, but there was nothing I could do to stay with her. Sure I could ask her to live with me but this option has many problems. To begin with I was still living with my parents, then Sonny's parents would surely be against this idea judging by Friday's speech, and Sonny and I had only been dating for a week and that would be moving a little too fast. The first problem could easily be solved I just had to buy a house, but the other two were impossible to over come.

While thinking of this I packed my things, took a shower and got dressed. When I was done Sonny was knocking on the door. When she got in, I could tell she was mad. "Sonny why are you mad ?" I asked her.

"I'm not mad." She answered harshly, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sonny, I know you're mad. You have your mad mask on." I said sitting next to her.

"I don't have a mad mask !" She protested. This girl could be quite bipolar sometimes. Only minutes ago she was crying and now she was mad.

"Yes you do, it's this mask you're wearing." I said jokingly. "Sonny please tell me, why are you mad ?"

"For the last time Chad, I'M NOT MAD!!" she yelled.

"I can see that." I said trying to suppress my laughter. "you're quite loud for someone who's not mad." She gave me a dark glare. "Fine I'll stop."

We both stayed seated for five minutes without talking, until Sonny caved. "Fine, I'm mad. It's just that it's not fair, why does everything had to go wrong when it was perfect." She whined and put her head on my shoulder. "I just don't want you to go."

"Sonny I have to, you heard Mr Condor, when the press will know we're together and it shouldn't take long, everyone will talk and they'll talk even more when they'll know we lived together, punishment or not. I can live with the consequences, but I won't let you throw your dream away." She gave me a quizzical look. "Sonny, you're on a kid show, and even if you're legal now, parents won't let their child watch your show if they learn we live together, and it would mean the end of So Random."

"It not fair." She whined once again.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

It has to be the worst birthday ever. No seriously, only 10 hours ago I was the most happy girl on earth, but now I'm sad, and mad. Why did Mr Condor have to tell us this today, couldn't it wait till tomorrow ?

Chad was only gone for an hour, and the house felt empty, and I felt alone. I knew it was kind of stupid, I was going to see him less than 9 hours, but I had grown used to his presence, and without him with me, it felt wrong somehow. Sure I knew that it would happen eventually, our punishment was only supposed to last three month, but I didn't want to think about it.

I stayed in the guest room most of the day, sitting on the bed with his pillow in my arms, until Lucy came to tell me we had to get ready for my birthday party. Tawni was supposed to come and get us at 6 with Portlyn.

Weirdly almost all the cast of Mackenzie Falls mixed with the one from so Random, and Tawni and Portlyn kind of acted like they were friends already.

"Sonny ! Tawni's here !!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Lucy and I came downstairs.

Once we were at the front door I didn't pause and went straight outside, followed by Lucy. Tawni and Portlyn looked inside my house than back at me. "Where is Chad ?" Tawni asked me.

"At his place." I said bored to explain once again why Chad wasn't with me. Since Chad went back to his house quite early, I had to explain why he wasn't here anymore when everybody woke up. "Mr Condor said we were no longer punished and that he had to go back to his place."

Portlyn and Tawni's eyes looked like they could go out of their sockets. "What ?!" they both asked at the same time.

"But that ruins our plan." Portlyn said. _What is she talking about ?_

"Portlyn, just shut up." Tawni told her, with a glare.

"What plan ?" I asked Portlyn, but she shook her head, so I turned to Tawni. "Tawni, what plan is she talking about ?"

Tawni became slightly uneasy, and tried to find an excuse and change the conversation topic. "Nothing, she fell on her head on our way there."

Did she really thought I would let go that easily. I knew something was up, and I wanted to know what it was. "Tawni, what is she talking -" I started to insist, but she cut me, taking me by the arm and almost dragging me to her car.

"No time for that, we have to go get Chad." She said, making me sit in the front, and Lucy and Portlyn in the back. Lucy seemed completely oblivious to what we were talking about, unless she knew exactly what was going on.

"Tawni, tell me -" I tried once again.

"If you continue Sonny, I'll have to gag you." She threatened.

"Tawni, tell me what Portlyn was talking about." I almost yelled. This all secrecy thing was starting to get on my nerves.

Tawni sighed "I can't believe I'm saying this but, Chad was right Portlyn, you shouldn't talk without a script sometimes." I opened my mouth to ask once again what they were keeping from me, and Tawni noticed. "You leave me no other choice Sonny. Portlyn gag her." She told her in the review mirror. I didn't even have the time to protest that Portlyn tied her scarf around my mouth.

When we get to Chad's house he was waiting for us. "HI girls." he said leaning inside the car to see Portlyn and Lucy sitting in the backseat. Then he noticed me and looked at Tawni. "Why does Sonny have a gag ?"

"Alright, you can take the gag off." Tawni said to Portlyn who untied her scarf. As soon as I was released, I got out of the car, and made my way to Tawni's side and opened her door.

"Tawni, tell me what she was talking about." I asked furious.

"Who was talking about what ?" Chad asked, trying to understand why I was so pissed.

"Portlyn said something about Mr Condor ruining their plan by ending our punishment." I explained quickly, still looking at Tawni.

Chad leaned in the car again. "you can't talk without a script again Portlyn ?" He asked her playfully.

"Oh shut up Chad." Portlyn said getting out of the car, followed by Lucy.

I turned to Chad. "you know what she was talking about ?" I asked astonished by the possibility.

"Hey chill Sonny. I know nothing more than you do, which basically means nothing." Chad told me wrapping his arms around my waist. "How about we get inside and you tell us what is this plan about ?" Chad asked the two girls.

We all went inside of Chad's house and sat in the living room. "So, what was the plan about ?" I asked Tawni and Portlyn once everyone was seated.

"Tawni told me when we were shopping -" Portlyn started to explain but Chad interrupted her.

"You were talking to each other ?" He asked incredulous.

Tawni ignored his comment and turned my way. "Sonny, do you remember this friend I was always texting ? The one I didn't want to tell you the name ?" She asked and I nodded. How could I not remember this friend, it was the first time Tawni ever refused to talk about her life. "That was Portlyn." I should have known something was up when they acted like they were already friends last week.

"Anyways," Portlyn continued. "She kinda told me that you had kinda told her you liked Chad." A smile appeared on Chad's face.

"I never said that !" I protested. I was pretty sure I hadn't told Tawni about liking Chad before we got punished. Chad's smile became bigger.

"I knew you had fallen for me. I told you, Chad Dylan Cooper is always right." He said popping the collar of his vest.

"I never said that !" I insisted and turned to Tawni so she backed me up.

"Well you did say that, I heard you talk in your sleep in our dressing room." Tawni said apologetically.

"AND I knew for a fact that Chad liked you too." the smile on Chad's face disappeared and one appeared on my face. "So I played a prank on Tawni." Portlyn said.

"you were the one to play the prank on Tawni ? I thought it was Chad." I said a little embarrassed.

"That was the plan." Tawni pointed out. "We knew Mr Condor was fed up with the two of you fighting, and I was sure you would do something to make Chad pay." Tawni said.

"And I was pretty sure that Chad would play a prank on you because you had done something to him." Portlyn added. I can't believe they thought this through and were right on all points.

"Are we really that predictable ?" I asked both of them.

"Honestly, Yes, but Mr Condor was more predictable than you." Portlyn told me. "I called him to tell him I had left my cellphone in the parking lot, so he went there and saw the two of you. And you know what happened next." Portlyn finished.

"He punished us." I said in a sad voice, remembering that our punishment was over.

"So it was your plan ? Get us punished ?" Chad asked them.

"No, it was just the first part of the plan." Tawni told him in a 'duh' voice.

"Then what was the second part ?" Chad asked her, slightly upset.

"Get the two of you together." Portlyn said excitedly.

"What ?" I asked them incredulously.

Tawni looked a little ashamed of herself. "Well we knew that at least one of you would understand that you were in love with each other. Everything was going according to plan until you told Chad you weren't friend."

"That's when Tawni made you believe you weren't friends either, so you would go see Chad and spend time with him." Portlyn continued.

This was a lot to take in at once, they knew we were in love even before we did, this was disturbing, but what was more disturbing that they predicted almost everything that happened. "So you didn't think we were just acquaintance ?" I asked Tawni.

"Course not Sonny." Tawni told me and gave me a hug. "You're my best friend, it was just part of the plan and I'm sorry if I hurt you in the process." She apologized.

"anyway, Chad finally kinda asked you out, even if it was a bet, so you did the rest for us." Portlyn finished her explanation. "But now everything is ruined because of Mr Condor." She whined.

"What did he even say ?" Tawni asked us.

I motioned Chad to explain them. "Well he came to Sonny's house this morning and told us that since everyone was getting on well with the others, we didn't have to live together anymore." He told them simply.

"That's not even a good reason !" Lucy whined, and everyone turned her way. She had been silent for so long that I had almost forgotten she was here. "What ? It's really not a good reason, you could all have been faking friendship, I mean you're actors." She pointed out.

"She's right, it has to be another reason." Portlyn said.

"Well it's also because we are dating." I said quietly. "He says that it would be bad for the ratings if the press learns that we live together."

"So who cares ?" Lucy said and we all looked at her like she was out of her mind. We all cared about ratings, it was what kept us from being fired. "Oh, you all care about ratings."

Chad got up and took me by the hand. "Look there's absolutely nothing we can do, he won't change his mind. So let just get this out of our heads and go celebrate Sonny's birthday."

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

The party had started pretty well, everyone was having fun and Sonny seemed to have forgotten about the end of our punishment. I was really happy until Devon came and sat beside me. I was watching Sonny have fun with Tawni, Lucy and Portlyn dancing. "How could you do this ?" He asked me.

"Do what, Devon." I asked him back, still watching Sonny.

"Dude, she bewitched you !" He told me "Look at you, sitting alone, watching her, while you could be surrounded by the hottest girls of the city."

"Look Devon, I know you don't really like Sonny, but could you keep your thoughts to yourself." I tried to silence him politely.

"Chad, you would be better off without her." Devon insisted. I could have punched him in the face this very instant but I knew Sonny would probably be mad, and I would be in trouble.

"Devon, I'm trying to tell you this the most politely possible, shut up." I said clenching my fists.

"Oh and what are you gonna do if I don't ? Fire me ? You won't be together for much longer Chad, believe me." He told me and left without another word. I was grateful he had left, but he had kinda ruined my mood.

"Hey there stranger." Sonny told me sitting on my lap, and kissed me on the lips. "What are you doing here on your own ?" She asked.

"Watching my beautiful girlfriend having the time of her life." I told her with a smile. "Are you having a great birthday ?" There had been ups and downs today, but I wanted to know if the ups had won the fight.

"Best birthday ever." She said. "It could have been better if Mr Condor hadn't ruined the day this morning, but it's still the best birthday I had. What were you talking about with Devon just before I came ?" She asked me. Count on Sonny to ask the question you don't want to answer.

I didn't want to ruin her mood too, so I decided to lie. "Nothing specific." I knew she wouldn't believe me, not really, but it was her birthday and she had had enough drama for today.

"Really ? You seemed quite pissed."

"Yes, I swear Sonny, it was nothing." I told her and got up. "I should probably get you home." I told her after I took a look at my watch. It was almost midnight and I was sure her mother would kill me if she wasn't home before 1AM.

"Yeah, you're probably right." We drove silently to her house. Once we were there, we stayed looking at each other for what seemed forever. "I should probably go inside before my parents start worrying."

I leaned her way and kissed her passionately, she pulled away way to soon for my taste and got out of the car. "See you later." I said. Even though it was dark outside I could see her smile. She turned around and started walking to her front door. "Sonny !" I called her back, and she turned my way. "I love you."

"Love you too Chad" She told me and went inside her house.

I went back to my place and found Caydee watching a movie in the living room. "Chad ? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Sonny's for the next two weeks ?" Caydee wasn't home when I came back this morning and my parents were out of town so no one knew I was back home.

"No, Mr Condor said that we were no longer punished." She looked at me and slapped me on the arm. "Hey what was that for ?" I asked getting up from the couch.

"You idiot !!" She yelled at me and came my way to slap me again.

"Caydee Stop !!" I said trying to get away from her. I took both her wrist in my hands. "Why are you hitting me."

"Because you're a big idiot Chad ! So just because Mr Condor said your punishment was over you move back in ? The Chad I know would fight to stay with his girlfriend !" She yelled and tried to get away from my grip. "Chad let go of me, right now !"

"I'll let go if you promise not to slap me when I'll do it."

"Fine I promise I wont slap you, now let go of me." She told me and I let her go. "I can't believe you didn't put up a fight to stay with her." Caydee told me plopping down on the couch.

I sat beside her. "I tried but Mr Condor was clear, we can't live together anymore, it would be bad for ratings." I told her and she glared at me, furious.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you're a jerk !" she yelled at me once again and tried to slap me again but I stopped her. "You only did this because you what to stay the number one show ?"

How could she think I was that selfish. If I came back home it was for Sonny not for me. If I was as selfish as she thinks I am, I would still be living with Sonny. "Caydee, if I'm here it's for Sonny's career not mine." She didn't seem to understand what I meant. "If the press was to learn we had lived together, it would only be bad for Sonny's rep and her show, not mine. That's why I didn't put up a fight against Mr Condor."

Her mouth opened in a perfect 'O' "I'm sorry, I guess I'm so used to you being a selfish ass with other actors that it didn't even cross my mind that you could have been selfless for once." She said with an apologetic smile.

I went to my room and lied down on my bed looking at the ceiling. After a few moments I took my cellphone and texted Sonny.

_From : Chad_

_To : Sunshine_

_Just wanted 2 say good night._

_CUT_

_lov' U _

_Chad_

Only seconds later my phone went off with Sonny's reply.

_From : Sunshine_

_To : Chad_

_night Chad_

_Love U 2_

_Sonny 3_

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

The rest of the week-end went perfectly, some of my family members came from Wisconsin for my birthday dinner. Chad and Caydee came too, as well as Tawni, Nico Grady and Zora. Well that was until Monday morning when I got out of my house to find dozens of paparazzis waiting in front of my house. "Sonny have you been living with Chad Dylan Cooper ?" I was surrounded in a matter of seconds.

I reopened my door and got back into my house and called Chad. "CDC here."

"really chad you have to stop with this." I told him, forgetting for a second that there was paparazzis on the other side of my front door.

"No way sunshine." He said laughing. "I'm on my way to pick you up." This reminded me of the paparazzis waiting outside.

"No !" I yelled in phone. "Don't come, go to the studio, I'll meet you there." I told him in a rush. The last thing we needed now was him coming to my house with all these paparazzis outside.

"Sonny are you OK ?" he asked me. I couldn't tell him there was paparazzis in front of my house, he would have come immediately and it was precisely what I didn't want to happen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gotta go." I said quickly and hung up before he could say anything. "Rob !!" I called my brother. If someone could help me get to my car in that kind of situation, it was him. My brother was quite tall and muscular, the perfect appearance to keep the paparazzis away.

"'sup Sonny." He asked when he reached the last stairs.

"I need your help to go to my car." I told him.

"What ? You can't walk up to there, there's not even 10 foot." He said and then looked by the window and saw the paparazzis. "Oh, now I see why you need my help. Stay close to me." He said opening the door. The front door was just open an inch that the flash started again.

Fortunately for me I reached the studio before them and hurried to get safely inside. "Hey Sonny. Chad told me he had to go shoot and that he'll see you at lunch." Tawni told me when I got in our dressing room. I was about to sit on the couch when Tawni stopped me. "No don't sit, Marshall wanted to talk to us in the prop house. He says it's important."

When we reached the prop house Nico and Grady were playing some video game, while Zora was fixing her catapult. We sat on the couch. "What do you think Marshall wants to talk about ?" I asked the others who shrugged.

Only a few minutes later Marshall entered the room, he looked pretty nervous. "kids I have bad news." he told us. This couldn't be good. There was sweat rolling on both sides of his face. We all waited for him to tell us but he stayed quiet, letting everyone thinking about what could be the bad news.

"I'm pretty anymore ?" Tawni asked him, looking for a mirror.

"They're going to sell the fro-yo machine ?" Nico asked. Those theory were really stupid, I highly doubt that Marshall would be so nervous if he had to tell us the studio was selling the fro-yo machine.

"They want to condemn the vents ?" Zora asked. And here comes another stupid theory.

"Mackenzie Falls is canceled ?" Grady asked. This one could be considered a bad news for me, but Marshall wouldn't be so nervous. Everyone looked at Grady.

"How is that a bad news ?" Tawni asked him. Even if the rivalry was over, there still was a competition between our two shows.

"Well I watch the show, so it is a bad news." Grady explained, and everybody glared at him. "Hey don't look at me that way, we're friends with them now." I saw Zora opening her mouth to answer Grady.

"How about we let Marshall tell us guys." I told before she could talk, and everyone focused on Marshall again.

He started to play with the papers he had in his hands. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this but ..." he stopped right there for a second, he took a deep breath and talked again. "So Random is canceled."

* * *

**So hate me now ? lets hope not. How do you think they will take the news ? and Why is So Ramdon! canceled ?**

**there's one chapter and the epilogue left. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before the end of the week and the prologue just before I leave for Libano.**

**Remember you can follow me on twitter : poppysmic59**


	14. the end

**author note:**

**Here is the last chapter, just in time before I leave. It's short but I really wanted to finish this before going to Libano because I won't be able to update for a month.**

**I hope you'll like it avan though it's short.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 : the end  
**

**Sonny's POV :**

"So Random is canceled." Marshall told us after he took a deep breath. Almost everyone was stuck in shock.

"What ? Why ?" I asked him. Why would our show be canceled ?

"Thank god I'm still pretty." Tawni said and everyone glared at her. How could she only care about her prettiness in a time like that.

"Tawni !" everyone told her with a disapproving look.

"What ? I'm just expressing my relief. So what's the bad new already ?" Did she even listen to what Marshall was saying ?

"Our show got canceled !!" Zora screamed in her ear.

"What ?" Tawni screamed and got up in a flash.

"That's the reaction I was waiting for." Zora said.

I couldn't believe it. How was it possible, we had great ratings. "Marshall, why is Mr Condor canceling our show ? I thought we were second in ratings." I asked him. This made absolutely no sense, why would he cancel his number two show ?

"Yes and you still are." Marshall answered. "But there was a leak about Sonny and Chad dating and living together, so Mr Condor decided to take preventive measures." So that's what the commotion in front of my house this morning was about. I should have guessed.

"So he canceled Mackenzie Falls too ?" Nico asked him. Like Mr Condor would cancel both of his best shows the same day.

"No, he didn't."

"What ? But that's not fair, Chad is part of the problem too." He protested.

"Yes he is." Marshall admitted. "but he's on a teen drama, not on a kid show" This was a disaster. Problems keep on coming at me from all sides. First Mr Condor, then the paparazzis and now this.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

It was hard for me to concentrate on my lines this morning. I couldn't stop thinking about Sonny's call. Why had she changed her mind all of a sudden. Only two days ago she was almost begging me to pick her up every morning, but she called and told me not to come. I knew there was something wrong by her voice but I had no idea what it could be.

I was about to go to Sonny's set when Portlyn came my way with an horror struck expression. "Did you know So Random was canceled, Chad ?" She asked me. So Random ? Canceled ? It wasn't possible, they were just after us in ratings, the show couldn't be canceled.

"What ?! Mr Condor is canceling So Random ? If it's a joke Portlyn, its not funny." I told her. Maybe that's what was wrong with Sonny this morning ?

"No Chad, it's serious, I heard Marshall talking with our director." Portlyn said leaning on the closest wall. I didn't have time to waste, I had to do something. Without even noticing I started running out of the set. "Chad, Where are -" I heard Portlyn calling after me.

I went straight to Mr Condor's office. When I reached my destination I knocked briefly on the door and entered without waiting for Mr Condor's answer. "Mr Cooper, waiting for permission would be appreciated in the future." He told me when I barged in his office.

At that moment I didn't care if he could fire me, I needed answers. "Why are you canceling So Random !, Mr Condor ?" I asked half mad, half sad. I couldn't believe what was happening, Sonny was right, problems where coming at us from all sides, well mostly from Mr Condor's side even if Devon was quite a problem too.

"Mr Cooper, believe me when I say that I didn't do it willingly, but things needed to be done before it was too late." What is he talking about ? He already kept us away from each other, and our two show didn't fight anymore. "Chad, it had to be done, as much as I wanted to keep so Random !, it was way too risky with the press knowing about you two dating and living together last month."

"No one knows about us living together Mr Condor, I made sure of that." I said upset. Last time I didn't put up a fight to stay with Sonny and I regretted it, I won't do the same mistake again.

"Are you sure of that Chad ? Because I'm pretty sure that they know judging by Mrs Munroe's phone call an hour ago. Sonny's house is completely surrounded by paparazzis, and I'm pretty sure that they weren't there for nothing." There were paparazzis in front of Sonny's house. That's must have been why she didn't want me to give her a ride this morning.

I couldn't deny that they most likely knew about Sonny and I now, I didn't know they heard about us living together but they knew. "Okay, lets just say that they know about Sonny and I, why cancel her show now, you could just wait and see if ratings really go down. Just wait a few weeks, think about the people who don't care about the side stories, they'll continue to watch the show." I almost plead. Believe me it's not something I usually do, but to desperate situation, desperate measures. I couldn't let this happen, I couldn't loose Sonny.

"Mr Cooper, as much as I want to keep Miss Munroe's show, I can't." He replied simply. How could he be so calm, he just canceled his number two show, and he doesn't even seem to mind, he doesn't even try to find another solution.

"But why ?" I insisted.

"Because, Mr Cooper." Talk about a reason. "Because the ratings already go down, and the news was only released a few hours ago. I let you imagine what the situation will be at the end of the week." I was about to fight back but he cut me. "Mr Cooper I fully understand that you don't want this show to be canceled but I don't have time to explain why it had to be done right now. So go back to your set and make yourself forgotten for a little while." he said ushering me out of his office.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

It's already been an hour since Marshall told us the bad news and I still couldn't believe it. This was were my dream ends after less than a year. Everything use to be so perfect but now everything was falling apart because of some little sneak who couldn't keep their mouth shut.

We where all in the prop house looking around, gathering the most memories possible before we had to leave this place. We were all silent, still shocked. Zora was by her sarcophagus, feeling its wood under her fingertips for what would probably be the last time. Nico and Grady were looking at an empty fro-yo cup, and Tawni was just sitting on the couch, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. I'm pretty sure that I looked like her, I could feel the tears on my face but I didn't mind.

This was all my fault, if I hadn't dated Chad, we wouldn't be in this situation, not that I regretted dating Chad, it was one of the best things in my life right now, I just couldn't help but think that So Random use to be one of those things too. I couldn't help but think that without me, they would still have their jobs. " I'm sorry guys, this is all my fault." I started and they all looked my way. We all were red eyed. "I'm going to go talk to Mr Condor so he'll keep the show." I said getting up from the couch. "I'll quit." I said quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear. If they heard, there was absolutely no way they'll let me quit, even if it meant they'd have their job back.

"What ?" Grady asked. I should have known that at least one of them would have heard me. " Sonny you can't do this !" he protested. I could see that the three others looked like they knew what we were talking about. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Yes." Tawni agreed. "and it's my fault too, I mean, if Portlyn and I hadn't made this plan we wouldn't be in that situation. So if you quit, I'll quit too." She said getting up and joining me by the doorway.

I was really moved by what she just said, but I couldn't let her throw away her career. "Tawni, don't be stupid, you can't do that."

Nico got up too. "You two can't quit." he protested. "We can't do the show without the two of you. What would So Random! Be without the check it out girls ?" he asked everyone.

"Yeah if you go, we'll go too." Zora said, her fist held high in the air.

"Well then I guess there's no need for me to go talk to Mr Condor if you'll all be quitting." I said and went back to couch and sat down. "So what do we do now ?" I asked them. If we couldn't work here anymore we had to find something else. Tawni opened her mouth to talk when Chad came running in the room, clearly out of breath.

"We'll think about something while you two are talking." She told me with a small smile, and the four of them left the room, leaving Chad and me alone.

"Sonny I came as soon as I heard. I'm so sorry, I tried to make Mr Condor change his mind but he wouldn't listen to me." He said coming to sit next to me. Once he was sitting he took me in a tight hug.

"It's okay Chad, it's not your fault, your not the reason our show got canceled. Someone leaked the information to the press about us living together." I explained to him, but I was pretty sure he already knew about that since he went to Mr Condor's office.

"That's why you called this morning ?" He asked me and I nodded. "How can they know anyway, I mean, we never went on a date and we rarely go out together." he said thinking out loud. He had a point, only people from the studio knew about us, but I didn't want to think about this.

"I don't know and I don't really want to know either, at least for now." I told him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"But aren't you sad ?" he asked me, not understanding why I didn't want to think about that. "you loved working on this show, it was your dream." he insisted.

"Chad I'm sad but I can live with it." I tried to explain. "It was my dream and I got to live it. It was the best year of my life, but I'm sure I'll find something else that will make me as happy as this show." I wasn't sure of my future in acting but I knew that would find something to make me happy, even if it was totally different.

"Are you sure ?" He asked me, looking deep into my eyes to see if I was lying or not.

"More than I've ever been." I told him truthfully. "and I don't really have to say goodbye to this place since my awesome boyfriend works here." I said with a smile.

A few minutes later Tawni came into the room jumping up and down. "I found what you and me are going to do !" Chad and I looked at each other, and Chad got up only to be pushed back down on the couch by Tawni. "No, no, no, you can stay." she told him and then turned to me. "So do you remember Tawni Hart extreme skinny jeans ?" she asked me. Like I could forget that. I had had to make sure she wore those horrid medicine pants, and it totally ruined my walkathon for books.

"Yes I remember your jeans Tawni but what does it have to do with our situation ?" I asked her. I won't help her sell those stupid jeans, I had my share.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could start our own fashion company !" she said happily, but her smile fell quickly when she didn't get any reactions. "oh come on Sonny, it will be fun." she tried to convince me.

"Tawni, not to sound rude, but your last experience in the world of fashion didn't turn out great." Chad reminded her.

"I know that, that's why I'm asking Sonny to work with me." she told him. "Come on Sonny, you'll be the voice of reason. Not that you can do anything else I mean you don't really have a good sense of fashion, but you know me and how to keep me focused." she told me with pleading eyes. I didn't know what to do. I could say yes, after all she's my best friend here, and the world could use someone like me to keep Tawni from injuring everyone with her extreme clothes. But she kind of said I had no sense of fashion, well she totally said it, and I don't really have experience in this field.

"Sonny, you should say yes." Chad whispered in my ear. "She's you best friend and you can do anything once you put your mind to it."

"Fine Tawni, I'll do it with you." I told her and we jumped up and down, Chad was watching us with a huge grin. Things were becoming better.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

"Come on Chad, please." my sister pleaded again. Her wedding with Andrew was in less than two days and she still didn't have a maid of honor.

"No Caydee. I already told you I won't be your maid of honor." I told her, and both hers and Sonny's eyes glared at me. "fine best man. Find someone else."

"But Chad, you're my brother, I want you to be my best man." She whined sitting nest to me and Sonny on the couch.

"Well it's not gonna happen." I told her. I had to stood my ground. Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't be a maid of honor, even at his sister's wedding, it was like committing social suicide.

"Chad." Sonny whined too, looking me in the eyes, in hope I would cave.

"No Sonny, I know that you've been plotting against me for the last two weeks, and I won't change my mind." I insisted, looking away from her, so I could stay focused.

"Please ?" She asked with puppy eyes, looking at me under her lashes.

"No !" I almost yelled, and got up from the couch.

"Shoot it usually works." She told Caydee. I knew that she knew I couldn't refuse her anything when she made puppy eyes. She would use this trick on me every time I didn't want to do something she wanted to do.

"I thought this plan was foolproof." Caydee complained.

"Well it's not because it's still no." I told them. "Can't you ask one of your friends, or even Nancy or one of our cousins." I asked Caydee. It had to have another solution.

"No ! I want to be close to the person." She whined once again, but her expression changed in a flashed, like she just had an epiphany. "I found who it's going to be !" she said excitedly.

"As long as it's not me, I won't object." I told her, and Sonny gave me a disapproving look. She still wanted me to bond with Andrew and lets just say that until then I still had the same opinion of him as when they told us they were engaged. "So who is it ?"

"Sonny." Caydee said looking Sonny's way with eyes full of hope.

"What ?!" Sonny said once she understood that she wanted her to be her maid of honor. "Caydee are you sure ? I mean I would love to be your maid of honor and I consider you like my big sister, but you don't know me this much." She told my sister.

"Yes I'm sure, I know you enough and Chad can hardly shut up about you." She joked. "So will you do it ?"

"Sure." She said with a big smile. I should have thought about this long ago, Sonny loved weddings, and she loved my sister, it should have been obvious.

The wedding was beautiful, even I had to admit it. Sonny was beautiful and she proved me wrong, Caydee and Andrew really loved each other, and he made my sister happy, so as much as I dislike him I had to say that they might be good for each other.

When at the reception a slow song started and I instantly recognized it. "Sonny, can I have this dance ?" I asked her and she instantly got up and put her hand in mine. At first she didn't recognized the song but once it came to the chorus, realization hit her.

"Chad it's our song." She said, her eyes watering.

"Our song ?" I asked, acting like I didn't know what she was talking about. I totally knew it was our song. "We have a song ?"

"It's the song we danced on before you asked me to be your girlfriend." She said slightly disappointed that I didn't remember. "Don't you remember it ?"

"Of course I remember it, I couldn't forget this song even if I wanted to." I told her with a grin, and she slapped me on the shoulder. "I love you Sonny."

"I love you too, Chad." She replied and rested her head on my chest as we continued swaying on the music.

* * *

**I can't belive I finished this story. It's like the first time I finish something like that.**

**So as it's the end I would like to thank everyone who read it, reviewed, favorited and suscribed to alerts. Special thanks to my 50th reviewer BunnyandChannylove and to Rita Marie who was the first one to review.**

**As I told you in previous chapters, I leave tommorrow for Libano, so I would really apreciate if you reviewed this chapter even if I most likely won't be able to read them untill I come back. For the sequel updates should be quicker than with this story since I'll write it while in Libano, the first chapter should be up the 12th or the 13th of June.**

**Once again thank you to everyone, I hope you liked this story. I didn't expect anyone to read it and I was really surprised to read that some of you were hooked by it. All your reviews gave me more convidence in my writting abilities even though I know that it's still not perfect but as I'm French it means a lot to me.**

**You can follow me on Twitter (poppysmic59), I might be able to go on there more frequently than here. Oh and if you feel like wishing me an happy birthday, my birthday is on June the 8th (it's going to be so weird to be away from my family then)**

**See you the 12th of June, and remember to review.**


	15. sequel's up

Hey everyone I'm back !

I just put the sequel up so you can go check it out and review.

Again thanks to everyone who read this story, it was my first fan fiction and I really didn't think you would like it this much.

So it's the end of « I don't deserve this » but the beginning of « LA made me », you've waited long enough so I'll stop there.


End file.
